


The last of the night children

by Citrusmoth



Category: Owari no Seraph
Genre: Just Roll With It, King Ferid, Multi, Night children no relation to the mortal instruments whatsoever, Queen Mama Krul of Mika, Secret way to break curse, Top Shinya!, Yuu also can see into the future, Yuu why did I do this too you, and has many powers, and some fluff scenes, bottom guren, he can't have a family though, idk about smut yet, its a gift its a curse, krul and Shinoa squad on same side, maybe a little, more tags to come, prince Mika, shinoa squads are knights, then they realize their true soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:06:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9318548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrusmoth/pseuds/Citrusmoth
Summary: Yuu the last of the night children. Every hundred years the moon decides who will become part of its family. Then on the night he was chosen unexpectedly at that. His village was slaughtered and everything he knew was gone. For the next seven years Yuuichirou wandered the world until the moon gave him purpose once again.





	1. Starry eyed man

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! So here's my second fic hope you like it I just can't get enough of Mika and Yuu there so adorable Awwwww ^u^ anyway this sort of takes a medieval sort of turn I've had this idea awhile now, but I will still update for my other fanfic Until we meet again. Just will have to work between the two.

The moon had decided who would be its next of kin. It was neither of the brave soldiers lined up of trained women and men. The moon had picked Yuuichiro a bystander only 16, with no training. Every hundred years the moon chooses who shall join its family. People train their entire lives just to be picked for this special occasion. It was an honor, one that this valley cared for very deeply. The town watches the possible recruits as time slowly ticks by and soon enough the decision was made. 

But Yuuichirou was the one chosen and the townspeople were very surprised. How can a lowly peasant one who has no standing in society, no family, no home become one of the honorable children of the night. He didn't even know how. The townspeople watched as Yuu was lifted up into the sky. The moon spreaded its energy down until it reached Yuu’s palm. With one touch it filtered out through his body first in his toes then slowly made its way up his legs through his arms and finally his head. 

There was so much power that it started to pour out of his eyes. Like a glowing flame and in an instant the world beneath him was gone. He was no longer Yuu a weak human being with no hope of living. He was part of the stars, grounded into stardust as he encircled the earth. Becoming one of its protectors as he saw how the world was being created who inhabited it and its history. He was Yuu family of the children of night and there was no going back. He whispered, “ Thank you, so much for giving me a new meaning.” 

The town below was still in shock, but soon after he heard applause and shouts showing their appreciation. The moon soon started its phases as Yuuichirou felt the change within him starting to take form. His physical body that was once so weak grew firm and tight with muscle. He felt stronger ready to take on anything, but who knew that the change would be so painful. It was ripping him apart, but he would not scream this is why most people train for this because the pain is so excruciating it'd make anyone mad. His eyes now had the power of the stars, once dulled now shown brighter than ever giving him the power to predict the future. Of course he'll have to practice on that. 

It took hold of him and gave him his armor, a shield unbreakable to any other foe not blessed, a sword infused with moon power so sharp you're nicked just by touching it. But with this power in your hand you must sacrifice something. A family, the children of the night can never have families or be romantically involved no matter what the cause. Unless the moon itself approves of it. But it didn't matter to Yuuichiro there wasn't anyone he cared for anyway and most likely no one will care for him. 

Just as he was being brought back down to his village he could not believe his eyes. The village with all its people were slaughtered. When he was on his feet he ran, and ran until he found no one. No one was showed any mercy not even the children. The land that was once covered in lush, green fields was now flooded with blood. “ WHO COULD’VE DONE THIS!!!” He yelled, but no one answered. Yuu thought, and then it could've been none other than the moon itself. “ Why?!?” He yelled again. 

“ They were innocent! Why did you kill them?” He sniffed as fresh tears left his face. “ why did you save, m-me?” He rubbed his eyes and still his question wasn't answered. Then it all made sense “ Is that why? You wanted to erase the existence that was our village because you think that we hold too much power!!!” This enraged Yuu. “ Yuu shouldn't kill us because of what we practice!!!! If you didn't want anymore children you could've just not picked!” But then he knew what that would do. It would cause an ally war against the moon and the result would've been this. “ Oh...so in a way you just wanted to save up time. What a twisted way of doing it.” 

In time Yuu would also find that the very practice of becoming children of the night would be wiped out of existence and that his village was just a myth.

Yuu is now 23 and ever since the night of him being chosen he’s decided to travel around the world, moving from place to place. If anyone asked his name he'd give them a false one he didn't want any company seeing as he couldn't have a relationship anyway. If you have friends, they become like family, then you let people in and most likely you'll find somebody to love. ‘ That can't happen.’ He also kept his power hidden usually a sword and shield would attract many attention to him so he carries them in a pack behind his back. To hide his eyes he wears a cloak with a hood over his head. 

The monarchy has spread over the country far more than when he was a kid. So keeping to himself wasn't a bad idea at all. Besides he knows how a ruler with too much power can be at times. A king or Queen’s power is absolute in a time like this so it's best not to catch their attention. Yuu was in a big village right now that had a ruler called Queen Krul he was amongst other people walking around, looking at merchant carts and chatting with vendors. It was peaceful like this, days like this is what Yuuichirou enjoyed it brought back memories of his own village. 

Yuu thought nothing could go wrong on a day like this, but he knew it wasn't going to be like that. A group of knights broke out revealing themselves that they were not in fact peasants, but enemies from the rival kingdom. “We Are Here In The Name Of King Bathory!!!” They shouted in unison. The “Bathory Knights” got in a circle formation as the so called king trotted in on a white horse. The insignia of two swords crossed and dipped in blood shown on the King's cloak as well as the knights shields. 

‘Well look what the cat dragged in.’ “Why hello my fellow ladies and gentlemen. Do you mind calling your queen for me? I have some urgent business to attend with her.” No one moved an inch, for most of the citizens were to scared to even look at the king. With what's been going around, King Bathory doesn't keep many prisoners and he has little to no mercy for anyone. ‘C’mon what's in store for us.’ Yuu focused his eyes and looked into the future.’ It seems that Ferid in a fit of rage kills everyone in sight except me and I use my powers to escape, but now I'm being hunted by him………. Well that can't happen.’ 

“I'll get her for you.” Yuu says as he raises his hands. Everyone turns to stare at him in disbelief some even gasp. “ Ah, what a brave young man and what might your name be?” Bathory said peeking his interest. “ My name is Yuu.” He bowed showing respect to the king. He didn't want his head chopped off. “ Well, Yuu I'll be sure not to forget you. Now go fetch the Queen for me.” Yuu did as he was told and ran to Krul’s castle. It wasn't that far, but if he used all his strength he'd make it there within minutes. Hopefully they'll believe him or else he was doomed if he came back empty handed. 

He came to a bridge with 8 guards guarding the entrance. “ Please, send this message to the Queen it's urgent. Tell her King Bathory wants to speak with her!” Half the guards didn't believe him, but then again this is exactly the type of thing Bathory would do. They quickly sent a guard into the castle where they lifted the iron gate to let him in and from there he waited. After a few minutes a carriage arrived, pulled by four horses with two soldiers upfront holding the reins and a group of knights falling close behind. 

They marched pass Yuu without a moment's hesitation. ‘ That must've been the Queen.’ Yuu thought as he started running back to the village. This time more normally as to not draw attention. When they arrived Bathory had already killed two people from the bodies on the floor. “ Oh she's here already, and I was just getting started.” He gave his sword to his squire to wipe off. In that moment the Queen stepped out of her carriage. 

“ Ferid what are you doing here? What is so important you had to march into my village and kill two people for?!?” It made sense that she was already angry seeing as he was enough of an annoyance. “ Oh looks like someone hasn't mellowed with age, careful Krul that's how you get more wrinkles on your face and you used to be so cute.” Ferid remarked as he gave Krul a once over. “ Anyway point being I am here to declare war.” Everything went silent as they waited to hear Kruls decision. “ I guess it couldn’t be avoided besides there's no way in hell we would ever surrender.”

There was a sparkle in Ferids eyes as he spoke. “ Oh goody! When I win I get to keep that sweet little prince of yours! Oh I'm so excited now!” Ferid giggled at the thought. “ Like hell Bathory, I’ll kill you before that happens.” Said prince also stepped out of the carriage. “ Well, well if it isn't Mika! How've you been it's been so long since I’ve last seen you! Looks like someone got older, but you still look tasty.” Ferid winked. “ And you still are the same disgusting, bastard that I've come to loathe.” Mika said glaring at Ferid. 

“ Ah, you make a king blush is that what you really think of me? Well I'm off men come along we have a battle to prepare for.” With a “yes sir!” and a flip of silver hair they were gone. Queen Krul and Prince Mika got back in their carriage and well did the same they would have to prepare for war. As soon as they were gone the citizens scrambled for their homes, some packing their things, others just galloping away on horses leaving everything behind. ‘ Well I better do the same.’ Then Yuu had a vision of the future. 

‘ I'm just making it out of town where a pair of assassins attack me. Apparently I'm not the one they expected to see, I kill one, but the other retreats and reports back to Bathory. Again I’m discovered. Shit this place has it out for me.’ “ Or could it be?” He looked up to the sky, it was midday of course the moon wouldn't be there. “ Is this where you want me to stay? “ He pulled the hood of his cloak over his head and went to make camp in the woods.

“ I should check to see if those assassins are still coming though. Me not leaving town affected the way the future works. So what's happening now.” *whooshing noises* ‘ looks like they're just scoping out the town now. I wonder why they wanted to kill me, or maybe it was a test. Bathory does know my name and what I wear. It's a possibility.’ “ Well now I know that I have a purpose here. Do you want me to protect this place?” He turned the fish he caught from the river earlier over the fire as he looked up. 

‘I guess we’ll find out’. With that thought in mind Yuu ate his meal and soon fell asleep to the sounds of a crackling fire. Days passed and the tension grew thicker everyday. More citizens left, half of the village was already gone. The once merry village was now full of dread and anguish. The people that did stay tried there best to stay positive and cheer others up. They especially showed their support for the soldiers preparing to fight. Ferid sent word about the day when they would battle and where. It was exactly a week from today. 

Yuu was just looking around to see if he could snag any fruits or vegetables. Since he just “wandered” around he didn't really have money and you can't live off of just eating fish. Sure the forest provided berries, but that wouldn't do much. He needed to keep his health up if he wanted to survive. He was just about to snag a couple of apples when he saw the Prince walking by. He had two bodyguards, one on either side, ‘So this is Prince Mika, he looks to be my age and from the looks of it a good fighter.’ 

‘Well looks like there won't be any vitamins for me today.’ He watched as Mika walked around everyone acted super good around him otherwise who knows what he'll do. When he walked by Yuu he made sure to take a knee. “ You may stand now.” He did so. “ You look new, I haven't seen you around before? Where are you from?” Mika questioned the odd man before him. ‘Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, keep calm, caaalm.’ “ Of course you wouldn't know me, my village was destroyed in a flood.” He lied. “ That's sad to hear and I'm sorry for any loss you have. But why do you hide your face? Surely you aren't a spy right, you can show me.” ‘OH FUCK!’ Yuu didn't know what to say. “ Uhm, well you see I can't exactly d-do that……..b-because…”. Mika was reaching to pull his hood down any moment and he'd see Yuu’s eyes and he can't lie or run. 

Then a scream erupted a few feet away from where they were standing and someone yelled. “ ASSASSINS!!! They're going after the priiiiiiinnnnce !” People started to run everywhere and the guards put Mika in the middle as they readied for the assassins. In the blink of an eye his bodyguards had their throats slit. Which meant Mika was alone. ‘There's two of them!’ Mika didn't see much, but he did see their silhouettes. He had to keep his eyes sharp. First attacker went for his legs trying to immobilize him, second attacker tried going for his chest. ‘ Probably to stab me in the heart!’ Then at the same time they both came, he parried both attacks holding his sword vertically fending them off. 

Then in a motion so quick you'd miss it by blinking the attacker pulled a dagger out of his pocket and threw it at Mika’s side. The blade went all the way in turning the once white tunic that he wore, bloody red. “ Ahhh!” He yelled, but he would not fall, that would mean giving up and he's not one to give up. He wouldn't be able to hold out much longer as his surroundings started to fade. He shook his head focusing on the pair, but what he didn't see was that they were already coming at him. ‘ This is where it ends, but at least I’ll go down fighting!’ 

Just before he was impaled a person stepped in. Blocking the two with an enormous shield and a black sword in his other hand. Mika’s savior looked at him and Mika couldn't comprehend how pretty this guy's eyes were. They sparkled just like the stars would at night, the kind Mika would stare at for hours. “ Don't worry I’ll protect you!!!” The starry eyed man yelled at him. ‘Where did he come from?’ Mika noticed a cloak not far from where the guy came from on the floor then he realized it was the cloaked man from before. Then he pushed back with his shield and said “ I'll end the fight they started.” He blocked their blows perfectly and didn't let them get anywhere near Mika. 

They were going to attack at the same time again, but it's like the man knew what they were going to do because when they lunged in with their swords he dodged under (like the matrix) then swung his shield upward hitting both of them in the head. Knocking the assassins out, not killing them. The starry eyed man soon tied them up using rope a woman gave him and rushed back to Mika. “ Hang in there okay? We'll get you home.” Yuu said shakily Mika had lost a lot of blood. “ w-we won't make it in time….” Mika said as he coughed up blood. “ Thank you for protecting me.” He knew those would be his last words. 

“ Oh no you don't, you're going to live! “ In that moment Yuu shot up from the ground using his wings to flap as fast as they could with Mika in his arms. Yuu didn't know he could even do this. “ How the hell!?!” It didn't matter he needed this guy to live as long as it got him there in time and boy did it. In 5 seconds he was above the castle he crashed in through one of the windows making sure he didn't hurt Mika. As soon as he was in he yelled. “ Help the prince is dying!!!!!! We need a doctor!!! HEEEEEEELP!!!” At first the guards surrounded him blaming him for Mika's state. “ No please it wasn't me it was two assassins they attacked him while he was out in the village. Please he’ll die if he doesn't get help soon!” 

They took Mika immediately to the castle doctor and they took Yuu in as a prisoner. Now cuffed and blindfolded they grabbed Yuu by each arm and leaded the way. He didn't know where he was going, but there seemed to be a lot of stairs, like a lot a lot. Where did they end? Soon enough they dropped him down on what felt like a marble floor. They removed the blindfold and he found himself in front of the Queens guard and herself of course. 

‘I'm gonna die!’ Yuu thought as the Queen cleared her throat. “ Who are you and answer carefully because I will kill you.” Yuu took a deep breath. “ That's a long story.”


	2. Realization and Torment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A banquet is promised meanwhile Yuu realizes the mistakes he's made and Narumi goes a little to far in messing around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Second chapter it gets a little dark near the middle of this chapter even though it starts out nice and welcoming. Just a warning anyway hope you like it!

“Did you hear what happened to Prince Mika?” Yoichi asked. The knights were speaking in hushed tones.Krul had called all the knights into a meeting including Narumi’s squad. Shinoa who's the captain of her squad were having a quiet discussion before the meeting happened. “Apparently he was attacked by two assassins in town.” The groups fury had flamed simultaneously. “ He's fine now.” Spoke Shinoa. “ Yeah, only because some yahoo went and saved him instead of us! We're his knights for fucks sakes, it’s our job to protect him and look at how well that went!” Kimizuki pointed out. “ We do what we can and that's it, it couldn't be helped. We weren't there so surely we owe some gratitude towards the person who saved him.” Shinoa’s calm voice rose above the rest. 

Mitsuba snorted. “ Yeah, if you could call the guy a human.” Everyone went still for a moment. “ Yeah they say he came crashing in through the window on the third floor.” Yoichi slightly trembling stated. “ Yeah, that's right. He had wings and was covered in cuts and shards of glass, but the guy blew it off like they were just paper cuts.” Kimizuki pondered whether it was alright that they have him temporarily chained. “ Everyone calm down we are the Queens guard. We fight and protect the royal family no matter what the cost and if one guy is enough to scare us of. Then maybe we shouldn't have become knights.” Shinoa’s declaration hung in the air. 

“ No.” said the trio in unison. “ Good I didn't want you guys chickening out on me. So what are we waiting for I heard Narumi's squad is already there.” They walked into the Queen's throne room standing in their position on the right side of her throne. With Narumi’s squad on the left altogether there’s nine knights of the Queen's guard. “ The perpetrator shall be here shortly. Show pride my knights.” Krul stated before a look of rage took over her face. “ Bring him in.” 

They brought said perpetrator in with a bandana over his eyes and his hands cuffed behind his back while one guard held the chains so he wouldn't be able to run away. They removed his blindfold. The man visibly stiffened when he met their stares, but no one expected to see the eyes that shone on the man's face. The Queen cleared her throat, “ Who are you and answer carefully because I will kill you.” The young man took a deep breath before answering “ That's a long story.” 

\---  
“ We have time.” She replied nonchalantly like she didn't just threaten Yuu's life. “ Well should I start from the beginning then? Your majesty.” Yuu didn't want be on her bad side any longer than he had too. “ Of course.” Then he cleared his threat and started with, “ My village had a belief or practice as you would call it.” He explained what they did. How people trained to become the moons children and every hundred years someone gets picked. He couldn't explain how they could communicate with the moon it's just how it was in their village. He told them how Yuu was picked surprisingly at that and how his village was slaughtered after everything was said and done. Then he told them about how he's just been wandering the world until the moon gave him purpose. 

“ That leads up to me being here. The moon wants me here for some reason and I think it wants me to join your knights.” Yuu exhaled now done with his life story. “ Why should we believe you? You could be lying for all we know and this whole “night children” thing could just be a ruse.” Krul said clearly not buying his story. Of course Yuu’s jaw dropped at the Queens response. ‘ Well looks like I'll just have to show her.’ “ If you want I can give you a demonstration. Only if you allow it.” There was a. brief pause before she answered. “ Very well.” Then one her guards spoke up. “ But my queen what if he tries to harm you. Better yet take your life!” Kimizuki spoke. 

“ If he wanted to take my life he would've killed Mika then and not explaining himself in front of me. You also know better than to talk out of line Kimizuki.” He cursed before he got back in line. “ Anyway, take the cuffs off him.” The guards listened to her commands. As they took the cuffs off Yuu's hands. He rubbed at his wrists that were now sore from all the walking. He pondered a bit of what he should do to make her believe. ‘Well if it's true I gain more powers with time and training. Then maybe, just maybe, this might work.’ He smiled and turned back to the Queen. “ As I've said before I can see the future. Now to be frank I've never tried this before, but I think that I can transfer what I've seen into your head. See I develope more powers with time. Like my wings.” Yuu pulls out his wings for emphasis. 

“But by doing this I'd have to be, well, my head has to touch yours.” Again silence. “ You have my permission.” This time the captains of both squads verbally objected. “ Your majesty we disagree! That is surely putting you in harm's way!” They said in unison. “ Let one of us take your place. You trust us don't you?” Shinoa offered. “ Fine, who is willing to take my place then?” Krul asked. She was about to say something else before she was cut off. “ I'll do it. It's punishment for talking out of line . earlier.” With that he turned his attention to Yuu. “ Would this hurt me in anyway?” Yuu nodded his head from side to side. “Okay, I'm ready.” 

He closed the distance between him and Kimizuki within seconds. Yuu pulled his head towards his so that their foreheads were touching. “ Close your eyes and relax.” Kimizuki did as he was told, true the way things were right now made him blush being this close to anyone, but he ignored it anyway. In an instant images of Yuu's story started flashing through his head. He was scared at first and how realistic they were and was starting to back away before Yuu held him place grabbing the sides of his face. “ It's okay it's all in your head.” 

He tried reassuring Kimizuki even though he still trembled. Then Yuu let go reassuming his position at the front of the room next to the other guards. “ Well.” Krul stated. “ He's telling the truth.” Kimizuki said looking back at Yuu. “ I saw everything when he was picked to the moment where he saved Mika and up until now.” The other guards were astonished. “ Then this fellow I mean Yuu is not an enemy, but a hero.” Krul smiled. “ Woohoo!!!” Yuu cheered in glee and smiled a smile that he hasn't shown in a long time. “ Thank you so much your majesty!” He bowed. “ We shall throw a banquet in your honor guards inform the royal chef. We are feasting tonight.” 

The guards that held Yuu in restraints did as they were told. “ Your majesty can we speak freely now.” Yayoi asked. “ Well of course. Also Shinoa!” Krul called for Shinoa’s attention. “ See to it that our friend has a room of his own and is well dressed for the banquet later today. I have some business to attend to.” With that Krul walked out of the throne room two of Narumi's knight following behind. Shinoa briefly looked at Yuu at the other side of the room. He was walking around looking at every little detail. ‘ Well, he hasn't been inside a house or anything for a longtime so I could see his why he's so curious.’ 

She saw Yoichi walk up to him. “How did it feel like?” He asked Yuu. He turned around looking at the shorter male puzzled. “ How did what feel like?” Yuu asked. “ When the moon chose you. How did it feel?” Yuu took a moment before answering. “ Well, it felt like having ice cold water dumped on you after taking a hot bath.” Yoichi shuddered at the thought. “ Really?” Yuu laughed. “ Yeah, it's not to pleasant.” Yoichi joined him in laughing. Before thinking of another question it looked to be quite serious seeing as he stopped laughing and his expression turned sad. “ Is it also true that you can't have a family?” 

He gave Yuu a look of melancholy. He frowned before answering, “ Yeah, that part's true too.” Yoichi looked like he was going to cry. “ But you said you could have one if the moon approved!” Yoichi said hope filling his eyes again. “ That's also true, but the moon hasn't approved of anyone, ever.” The little brunette slumped again. “ I'm sorry.” He said. “ Hey, what are you apologizing for? It's not your fault and cheer up you think you're going to get anyone's attention if you're crying your eyes out?” He patted Yoichi on the back. “ I guess you're right.” He sniffled. Yoichi joined the rest of the group chatting amongst themselves. 

“ That's too bad.” A voice from behind Yuu spoke, Kimizuki’s face had reddened at what he said not meaning for it to come out like that. “ I-I mean not being able to have a family that is.” Yuu sighed. “ Tell me about it. If this is where I was going to end up I probably would've rejected becoming part of the night children. But that's not an option though.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “ Wait, so you're telling me you haven't done anything with anyone for seven years?!?” Narumi popped in his eyes widened in disbelief. “ Well I did kiss a girl when I was fifteen, but that was it.” Yuu was getting embarrassed from the extra attention. “ Still I would rather die than go through that!” He motioned stabbing himself in the heart. “ Not everyone thinks with their dick like you Narumi.” 

Everyone laughed at Shinoa’s response. “ C’mon Yuu I'll show you to your room. Kimizuki will you accompany me?” He gave her a weird look. “ Look I need you to pick out the outfit for Yuu. I don't particularly know how to dress men, I'm just going to show him how things work and what time to be ready by.” Kimizuki nodded and followed Shinoa with Yuu trailing behind. Yuu took note of the hallways they passed through and what doors they opened. “ This is the dining room.” Shinoa pointed. The “dining room” she referred to was huge with flowered wallpaper covering the room and a huge chandelier in the middle of it. Not to mention how big the dining table was. ‘You could fit fifty people on it.’ Yuu thought as they kept walking. 

Sometimes he could catch Shinoa or Kimizuki glancing back at him. Then they'd look away like they were doing something bad. ‘What's with them?’ But Yuu’s thought stopped when Shinoa showed him his room. “ Holy crap!” Yuu entered the room that was as big as a cave. This room was painted a light shade of blue, with white vines painted here and there. It also had a huge bed, a dresser, and full length mirror. “ Only the best for the savior of our prince. Now your bathroom is over there we can have the maids ready the bath. You do know how to wash yourself right?” Shinoa awkwardly asked. “ Of course I do. I may not look it, but I know a thing or two about a bathing.” Shinoa have the room a once over before leaving. “ Kimizuki pick out his clothes don't forget he has to look good for the banquet.” Shinoa’s voice faded as she walked away.

Yuu plopped down onto the bed shoving his face into the blankets. He abruptly turned around to face Kimizuki. “ So you're the clothes expert. Choose what you think would fit me best!” Yuu said the last part excitedly. Kimizuki sighed. “ Stand up.” Yuu listened and watched as Kimizuki walked around him taking a mental note of things. “ Well you have a nice physique, not too much muscle you have more of a lean build. Your hair is a beautiful raven color and your eyes would go extremely well with the outfit I have in mind.” 

“ uhm, thank you?” Yuu didn't really know how to respond seeing as this was the first time anyone's complimented him. He did catch how Kimizuki’s ears were red at the tips as he searched for Yuu's clothes. “ Here put this on after your bath. If you need help ask the maids.” Kimizuki called out for the maids to run his bath and informed them to help Yuu in any way they can. Then he too left. ‘ They have to get ready too I suppose.’ Yuu thought as he dunked his head underwater. 

\---

‘Jesus keep it together!’ Kimizuki smacked himself on the head. The moment when he was “analyzing Yuu” was just an excuse to check out the guy. “ I can still feel his breath on my lips.” He unknowingly touched his lips. He was backing away because of what he saw, but also at how close they were. “ It didn't help when he held me in place with his hands. I might be taller, but he's stronger than I thought.” His face heated up at the thought. His body popped up in his head and how soft his hair looked he wanted to run his hands through it. “ The fact that he's a virgin doesn't help either.” He pictured it how Yuuichiro’s first time would be like. Would he submit or would he try to dominate. 

The thought made Kimizuki shudder. “ What the hell am I thinking!?! I got to get ready for the banquet!” Kimizuki locked his door before proceeding to the bathroom. Where he had a certain problem he had to take care of.  
\---

Yuu was washed and dressed he especially liked his outfit Kimizuki picked out for him. It was a dark green tunic with a pair of black thigh high boots. It made his eyes pop even more than they already did and the shoes matched his dark ruffly hair. It was a little tight on his lower half, but it made his butt look good. The maids were gathering their things about to leave when one stuck a red rose in Yuu's hair above his ear. “ Thank you for helping me.” He called out as the maids giggled away. They also put some cream of sort on his lips that made them smooth and not chapped anymore. He couldn't help, but play with his lips. 

Since he had some time before the banquet he decided to explore. He knew his way back if he got lost so it shouldn't be a problem. He walked through several hallways full of self portraits and past royals. He took note of the kings portrait that had a black veil over it, that meant that he was dead. “ He looks just like Mika...Mika, I wonder how he's doing.” The blonde hadn't crossed his mind until now. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone shift and run to hide behind a pillar. 

“ Come out, I can hear you.” Yuu said not missing a beat. “ Aww, looks like you caught me!” Narumi popped out. Yuu could smell the wine off of him from ten feet away. “ Narumi are you drunk?” Yuu asked as the man in question stumbled forward. Yuu caught him just in time before he face planted. “ of course noooooot.” Yuu hummed in response. “ Where's your room I'll take you back.” He waited for Narumi to respond. “ it's not far actually. Just a left and another left then a right….” he kept talking so it was best that Yuu just followed the scent.

Luckily there were drops of wine that led him directly back to his room, also a shoe or two. He was just about to drop Narumi on his bed when he pushed Yuu down and was now towering over him lust clearly clouding his eyes. “ Narumi please get off. I don't want to hur…. mmf!” Narumi didn't let him finish as he smashed their lips together. Darting his tongue around Yuu’s open mouth. He moved down to suck on Yuu’s neck probably leaving a hickey.Yuu was frozen he didn't know what to do. He tried pushing him off, but his limbs felt numb. Narumi spread his legs out further as he trailed his hands on Yuu’s thigh high boots. He pulled back letting Yuu catch his breath.

“ You taste delicious.” Narumi was about to continue when he heard a sniffle. He looked down and Yuu was covering his face as tears fell down from his cheeks. That sobered Narumi up he was about to apologize when Shuusaku ran into his room to tell him that the banquet was about start when his eyes fell on a crying Yuu and Narumi sitting between his legs. “ You fucking idiot!!!” He yelled as he tackled Narumi to the ground. Giving Yuu room to run. Apparently the rest of the knights were with Shuusaku when Yuu ran into one of them only to fall on his butt. “ Hey are you okay?” Shinoa reached out to help him up when he swatted her hand away. “ Don't touch me!” He gasped when he realized what he had done. “ I-Im sorry I just need to u-um I just need a moment.” The tears were still falling down his face as he ran away from the group. 

“ What's wrong Yuu?” Yoichi asked almost spilling over in tears. Then Shuusaku comes out of the room holding Narumi by the collar. “ Explain yourself!” He yelled. Then Narumi shamefully confessed what happened. The group stared at him in disbelief. “Are you fucking kidding me?!? He hasn't been here a day and you already tried to fuck him!” Shinoa yelled. Narumi could feel the glares boring into him. “ I was going to say sorry, but then Shuusaku tackled me.” “ How should we punish him?” Yayoi asked. “ No wine for an entire month. Mitsuba, Yoichi go check and see if Yuu is alright.” Narumi was about to argue, but then realized that he deserved this. ‘ I hope Yuu's alright.’ 

Yuu was clearly shaken all that ran through his head was ‘disgusting, disgusting, don't touch me, disgusting’ he wanted to throw up which he did in a potted plant. He could still feel Narumi's lips on him. “ disgusting, disgusting, kill me, kill me please, don't touch me, don't touch!” He repeated over and over again. The feeling clenched around him dragging him down like a sinking feeling where the ground was swallowing you whole. The hands dragging him down touching him and all he could do was scream. “ Stop it! Stop it! It hurts! Please just kill me! Kill me now! Ahhhhhhhhh!” Mitsuba and Yoichi heard Yuu screaming they followed the noise until they were outside. 

It was night time already they found Yuu yelling at the moon. “ is this what you fucking meant!!! Huh! Did you disapprove! It wasn't my fault! Stop it!” He grabbed his head in his hands as he sank to the floor. He curled up in a ball rocking back and forth waiting for it to go away. It was then that Mitsuba and Yoichi decided to carry Yuu back inside. It wasn't as bad as earlier, but they could still hear Yuu's whimpers. 

They set him down in the living room on one of the couches. He was about to throw up again so Mitsuba handed him a wastebasket that the maids had given her. It didn't take long for everyone to show up even Krul showed up. She saw Yuu on the couch hugging his knees as he still rocked back and forth humming to himself. “ Jesus Christ I didn't think it would be this bad.” Narumi was the first to speak. “ You never think.” Kimizuki sneered. They were about to argue when Yuu fell off the couch spasming on the floor. Then he fainted Yoichi went to set yuu’s head on his lap as fresh tears left his eyes. 

“It's punishment.” Krul said breaking the silence. “ For what he didn't even want this?!?” Shuusaku pointed out. “ Doesn't matter it happened and we all know that the night children can not get involved sexually with anyone. Unless the moon approves of it.” Silence again. “ I'm so sorry.” Narumi broke down in tears holding Yuu’s hand.” Please forgive me.” Krul truly felt bad for Narumi and Yuu. “ It'll only last for another hour. I found a book on Yuu’s village this isn't the first time something like this has happened. Apparently if the night children are sexually active without consent the touches of the one they're with feels disgusting like you're being raped. The feeling stays with them and as I read in the book it feels as “ if being dragged down to hell”. 

“ For the time being it looks like the banquet will have to be rescheduled. Make sure Yuu’s comfortable and get him a wet rag for his head. Like I said he should wake up within the hour. I trust nothing else will happen to harm anybody right?” “ Yes, your majesty.” Everyone said in unison. “ I'll watch over him.” Narumi stated. “ And I'll keep an eye on him.” Kimizuki replied. “ There's no way in hell you're watching him by yourself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I literally wrote this between the hours of 2 and 5 am I just couldn't sleep. Lol I never sleep anyway hope you enjoyed it kudos are always appreciated!!!


	3. The calm before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuu wakes up finally, but not with who he was expecting. Mika decides to court Yuu behind the scenes how is Yuu gonna survive this. Also a little bit of a cheesy poem done by Mika.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you goooooo!!!! Yay the third chapter!! I was so happy with the outcome of this chapter like my heart needed the sweetness that's going on between Mika and Yuu. Also thank you for hanging on and hope you enjoy the read!!! <333

The guys took turns watching over Yuu sometimes every ten minutes or so. They also had their guard duties to attend to like patrolling or keeping newbies in line.   
Twenty minutes were left, Yuu was going to wake up soon. Kimizuki was watching him this time and from the looks of it he’ll be here when Yuu wakes up. He sat down next to Yuu removing the cloth from his head checking if he still had a fever. “ You seem okay, but now you're just a little cold.” He grabbed a blanket off the loveseat on the other side of the room and draped it over Yuu. “ That should be better.” 

He sat down again ruffling Yuu's hair a bit. “ You know in the situation we're in you kind of remind me of my little sister Mirai. She got sick when she was very young and I stood by her side making sure she ate, was washed, and got her rest. Even though she told me to leave her for dead I stood by her side.” He smiled at the memory. “ I would read to her everyday just so that she wouldn't be so bored bedridden and sometimes when she was healthy enough I gave her piggyback rides around the town. Sometimes I took her to the lake or to flower shops. It didn't matter how long it took as long as it made her happy.” Kimizuki looked away reliving the moments he had with Mirai. But no matter how many times he did it couldn't change the fact that they were just memories now. 

“ She died two years ago.” He exhaled a shaky breath. “ Even though it's been a long time it still hurts the same. Like she died yesterday. I guess what I'm trying to say is you're lucky there's no one for you to love because that means you never have to worry about losing them.” He turned back to look at Yuu. “ Still asleep, I'll go see if I can get more blankets for you.” Kimizuki left the room leaving Yuu alone. That's when he opened his eyes, he was clutching his hands so hard his nails dug into the palm of his skin. He was hoping Kimizuki didn't notice and was grateful he didn't. “ I want to punch you so hard right now!” Tears threatened to spill twice that night. “ But I can't because you're not wrong either…” He was at least a little happy that he didn't have to feel the weight of losing someone. But wanting to love someone was even greater and it drove him mad. “ If I disobey you again…” 

He shuddered remembering what he just went through, he curled up into a ball and wrapped the blanket around him. Feeling nice and warm in his little cocoon. He smiled ‘This is what it feels like to be safe.’ He heard footsteps coming closer and closer until they were right next to him, the noise stopping. He was about to ask Kimizuki something when the blanket was yanked off of him. “ Hey! What the he…” He was cut off in the middle of his rage when he looked up to not see Kimizuki, but Mika. “ I see that they've taken good care of you.” Mika said while sitting next down to Yuu. “ Now before we begin our little chat will you please tell me your name?” He looked at Yuu staring into those galaxy green eyes. If he didn't blink he could probably get lost in them forever.

“ Yuuichirou. My names Yuuichirou.” Mika had to blink a couple times before responding. “ Thank you Yuuichirou, for saving me in my time of need.” He lifted Yuu's hand and placed a kiss on it. Yuu flinched, hastily pulling his hand back. “ You don't need to do that you're a Prince and I'm pretty sure most people would look down on you just for kissing my hand.” Yuu said looking away while folding his hands in his lap. “ I see your point, but here in our kingdom we can do as we please. Anyway I'm Mikaela, but you already knew that. I'm sorry, but your eyes are so beautiful could you please just look this way.” He turned Yuu's head back to look at him again.

“ um a-are you feeling better? Certainly you can still feel pain in your abdomen don't you?” Yuu said trying to change the subject. “ Ah yes, I just got patched up. I guess the medicine they gave me to dull the pain is still taking effect.” Mika scratched the back of his head. “ And I'm not exactly supposed to be out and about.” He eyed Yuu's thigh high boots. “ Hey those are actually mine! I stopped wearing them because they were a little tight on me.” He picked one of Yuu’s legs up. “ See this scratch right here near your toes, that's where a little kid stomped on my foot because I told her that I couldn't marry her.” He laughed. “ As you see now I don't where those types of boots anymore my mother says they're to flashy for a Prince to be wearing around town.” Mika pouted. “ I didn't know that, given their appearance they're actually quite comfortable.” Yuu laughed this time. 

Mika joined in, their laughs echoing around the room. Then it got quiet Yuu looked over at Mika who looked like he was thinking about something very hard considering how furrowed his eyebrows were and the squinting of his eyes. “Yuuichirou, Yuuichirou, Yuu, Yuu, Yuu-chan!” Mika stood up triumphantly, finally he had found a nickname for him. “ From now on I will address you as Yuu-chan!” He pointed at Yuu. “ D-do you even know what you're saying?!?” He pulled Mika's hand down obviously nervous that someone had heard them. “ Mika I think you're not thinking straight. Maybe you should go back to the infirmary.” He looked up at Mika who just stared silently back at Yuu. Yuu cleared his throat acting like he didn't notice trying to busy himself with nothing, but his own hands. 

“ You called me Mika.” He said in almost whisper. Yuu flinched, members of royalty were only to be called by their title or the name they've told you to call them. “ I'm sorry, please forgive me my Prince. I didn't realize.” Yuu said going on the floor bowing down on both his knees. He looked at the floor watching the sweat from his forehead drop down onto the back of his hands. “ Please forgive me.” This time he lowered his head onto the floor. “ Yuu-chan get up.” He listened to the command and rose off the floor, not once glancing up. “ Look up.” Mika said. Yuu trembled his whole body shaking with fear when he looked into Mika’s eyes. But he saw no wrath or fury he saw kindness and even a gleeful look in his eyes. With all seriousness Mika took Yuu's face in his hands, Yuu never leaving those cerulean sparkly eyes. “ I like it when you call me Mika.” 

Yuu blushed he was going to sit back down, but something told him he shouldn’t. He looked into the future once more. (“Mika don't, you can't, just you shouldn't touch me at all. I shouldn't let you either.” He was pulling his hands off his face and was going to sit down only to be pulled upwards and locked in place by Mika holding his waist. “ Is it because I'm a prince I told you, you don…” Yuu cut him off. “ That's not it at all!” Mika flinched a little. “ Like I told your Queen and the knights I'm not allowed to have a family or love somebody!” He again looked at Mika, his eyes looked broken. ‘No don't look at me like that!’ Yuu looked down. “ Then why don't we try then.” Mika lifted his face and came closer, closer Yuu didn't pull away!”) ‘And that's where I stop it.’ Only mere seconds had vanished in real time. 

“ Great then that's my nickname for you. Mika, I guess this is the start of a new friendship with you.” He smiled already feeling the frown that would take over Mika's face. He abruptly let go of Yuu’s face. “ Look when you're clearly not under the influence of medicine and feel better maybe we’ll go get some lunch and I'll tell you everything about me that I told the Queen and her guard. Sound good?” He fake smiled waiting for a reply. “ So you're going to be like that.” Mika mumbled. “ Huh?” Yuu hadn't exactly heard him. “ Nothing, just that lunch sounds good.” Yuu exhaled a sigh of relief. He started to walk out of the living room when he felt a breeze rush in from behind him. 

“ I'm not giving up that easily, Yuu-chan.” Mika whispered in his ear before acting like nothing happened and walked past Yuu. At the end of the hall Mika winked at Yuu before leaving. “ Ugh, he's such an idiot…” he slumped against the wall. ‘ But I think I enjoyed that.’ Making the blush deepen on his face. ‘ I'm a hopeless case.’ He heard the clacking of boots in the hallway again. He groaned not at all caring if anyone heard him. “ Yuu you're awake!” Kimizuki said running towards him dropping the blanket on the floor. He turned Yuu around “ Hey are you sure you should be walking around? It looks like your fever came back because your face is really red.” He bumped Kimizuki on top of his head with his fist, of course not enough to hurt him. “ Idiot.” Yuu commented. “ Can you please just take me back to my room? I thought I could make it back if I memorized the halls, but seeing as I'm here.” He pointed to the living room behind him. “ I don't know my way back from here.” 

“ Yeah, sure it's, it's fine c’mon.” They walked in silence not the comfortable type either. “ Hey, Kimizuki what's the Prince like?” Yuu spoke breaking the ice. “ He's um, uh he's like, yeah I don't really know.” Yuu was kind of shocked to hear this. “ He mostly keeps to himself and only ever talks to the Queen or the servants. Why do you ask?” Kimizuki eyed Yuu from the corner of his eyes. “ Well he visited me earlier and I..”, “ He what?!?” Kimizuki turned to him anger clearly written all over his face. “ He wasn't supposed to leave his room at all! Where did he go?!?” He shook Yuu with every word that came out of his mouth. “ Okay, okay I get it will you please stop shaking me I'll tell you.” Yuu laughed a little he needed a little breathing room after all today was kind of a disaster. 

“ After we talked in the living room he went down the hall and took a right. That's all I know I swear!” He raised his hands in surrender. “ I'm! Not going to kill him, but I will inform Krul about this. Also your rooms down the hall to the left and it's the second door on the right. Goodnight Yuuichirou.” With that the pink haired knight was out in search of his Prince. “ Jesus how am I supposed to keep up with all of them.” He chuckled to himself while walking the rest of the way to his room. He walked in and considered just flopping onto his bed, but then he saw a bouquet of roses on his dresser wrapped in red ribbon with a note. “ Wow, this guy works fast.” He plucked the card out of the roses making sure he didn't prick his fingers on the thorns. 

“ Even though you pushed me away,   
My love for you will not sway,  
When I look upon the starry night,  
I'll think of you will all my might,  
You were there when I needed it most,  
For you I share a toast,  
Because not only did you save me,   
But now my heart belongs to thee.”

From yours truly,   
Mika 

‘So this is what he meant by not giving up. H-he's going to court me.’ Yuu face palmed himself, how is he ever going to be at peace here when he already has someone’s sights on him. Let alone let them touch him, after today's events. He hugged himself, feeling fear creep up his spine for the third time that day. “ You don't even know what you're doing.” He placed the card down next to the roses while picking a flower up with the other. The flower looked so fragile even touching it felt wrong. It was a very nice dark shade of red with thick petals, soft to the touch, the fragrance itself was sweet already drawing him in, it brought a smile to Yuu’s lips. “ What am I in for?” Yuu put the Rose back with the others and began unlacing his thigh high boots. “ How in the world does at anybody have time for these?!?” A few minutes later his legs were able to breath again and his tunic was long gone. 

He was left in his undergarments and wrapped himself in the wool blankets the maids had left him. “ So warm.” Until now he hadn't slept in a nice warm bed in a long time. It felt cozy as if he was sleeping on a gigantic fluffy cat. He tugged on the blanket wrapping himself even tighter relishing in the softness. He nodded off a few minutes later thankful he didn't have any other disturbances throughout the night.   
\---

Mika was unconscious for most of the stitching, gladly too he didn't want to see his insides. The maids had told him to stay in bed that if he walks around he can reopen the stitches and might cause an infection. But he had to risk it, he couldn't get the thought of that one guy out of his head. The one who saved him even in his dreams he still remained. That's when Mika knew, he knew that he cared deeply for this man whether he liked it or not. It's just something about him that Mika can feel connected to. His eyes especially, they were embedded in his brain and when he told him that he'd protect him he’d believed him. Well due to circumstances it also could have been blood loss, no he looked trustworthy. 

After a meal and a bit of sleep he got up and left the infirmary. It wasn't hard, all he had to do was tell the maids that he needed his rest and wanted to be alone. That was his ticket out, now if only he could find Yuu, but where could he be in this entire castle. Mika just used his intuition and followed wherever he thought he could be. The dining room, kitchen, the garden by then Mika was panting to catch his breath. He considered going to the living room to lay around until someone eventually finds him. Walking back he heard a voice, ‘ Is that Kimizuki?’. When he had reached the entrance to the living room he decided to stay hidden, listening in on what Kimizuki had to say. After all he was one of his knights why not get to know him a little. “ Still asleep, I’ll see if I can get more blankets for you.”

‘ Who's he talking to?’ Mika didn't know why, but jealousy arose in him. After Kimizuki left the figure on the bed sat up rubbing his eyes. He was mostly mumbling to himself but Mika could make out a “ If I disobey you again…”. ‘ That voice I know who that is!!!’ In that moment he walked towards the man who was now wrapped in blankets. Without hesitation he yanked it off and was happy with his results. It was him the man he had been searching for. He was no longer in tattered clothes he was fully dressed and it looks like he just woke up too. 

He would have to thank whoever picked out his outfit. It was a nice dark green tunic with black thigh boots. ‘Hmm I wonder where they got these type of boots? Even though they look splendid on you.’ He said his thanks and kissed Yuu’s hand. Nothing major just a quick peck, it was enough to make Yuu squirm in his seat. ‘ You need to stop being so damn hot.’ Mika thought sitting down next to Yuu. He came to find his name was Yuuichirou and before he noticed what he was doing the name Yuu-chan had already made its way out of his mouth. 

Mika tried to pull it off as intentional he even stood up and pointed down at Yuu who had a nice blush spreading throughout his face. ‘ So cute.’ Then Yuu called him Mika. ‘ He called me Mika, and I liked it. Every time someone else has called me that I hated it but you…’ he stayed quiet for some time. He even made it so Yuu had to busy himself with his own hands which was adorable to watch. “ You called me Mika.” Yuu flinched then down right just got on his hands and knees begging for forgiveness. ‘ Of course this would happen.’ Mika thought frowning down at the figure below him. ‘ He does have a nice ass though. Not now go away dirty thoughts.’ Before he could comprehend he was holding Yuu close his hands on either side of his face. “ I like it when you call me Mika.” ‘ I could just kiss you right now.’ 

“ Great then that's my nickname for you. Mika, I guess this is the start of a new friendship with you.” Mika frowned. ‘ Did he not get what I was going for? Oh wait I see what you're doing.’ He let go of Yuu’s face clearly seeing where this was going. They agreed to lunch, Mika already planning what to do next. That seemed to calm him down enough he was just about to leave the living room, but Mika couldn't help, but tease Yuu. “ I'm not giving up that easily, Yuu-chan.” Mika whispered in his ear before acting like nothing happened and walked past Yuu. ‘ This is going to be fun.’ Mika winked at Yuu just before he took a right and left the poor little Yuu- chan alone. 

He had arranged a bouquet of flowers to be sent to what he now found out to be Yuu's room. He told the maid he'd go back to his room as soon as he'd sent the flowers and Mika always keeps his word. ‘ I can't help, but to be a romantic. I hope he likes these.’ He placed a card within the flowers. Now his token of love was in the hands of his maid. He watched as she slowly disappeared out of sight with his gift in hand. He was escorted to his room later that night, just to make sure he didn't have anymore ideas of running off. ‘ Oh I won't be out and about not while I can stay in bed and think about my Yuu-chan.’ He smiled at the thought of Yuu being his. 

He licked his lips in anticipation. How he yearned to have a little taste of the one he so cherished. ‘ But for now I'll keep my distance, that doesn't mean I'll play fair though.’ He smirked when he was finally in his room and started to undress himself. “ Yuu-chan you're in for a world of hurt because now, now I'll make you beg for me to be yours.”’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos always fuel me although sometimes I'll forget to update because of school and blaaah blah blah so hopefully the next update will be soon. I apologize in advance. * runs away*


	4. Hanging on by a thread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sudden wake up calls, maid outfits, a test of loyalty, cancelled lunch plans and finally a confession!!! Also the second time Yuu will have to explain his life story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so happy writing this chapter because the sheer thought of my little Mika being love struken walking around with a dopey look on his face just made my day. Anyway hope you enjoy reading and why do I do this to myself it's almost 2 in the morning! Well hope you have fun!!!

Yuu woke up to the sound of footsteps and giggling. Knowing that he probably wasn't going back to bed he lifted his head to see who it could be. It was none other than the maids from yesterday. “ We've come to wake you! Breakfast will be served soon and the Queen has asked us to assist you in wardrobe.” They giggled again. “ She has also made us your personal maids so from here on out you'll be in our care!” Yuu took in this knowledge as he smiled politely to the maids. One thing that bothered him was that they were a bit too cheery in the wee hours of the morning. But at least it was a pleasant feeling seeing as coming lunch he would have to explain everything to Mika that he had missed out on in the throne room.

He sulked a bit, he had been so willing to woo Yuuichirou. But Yuu knew that when he told him about his past and the rules he would be heartbroken. Even though Yuu knew it was ending it was nice to know that there was someone out there for him. Someone who cares enough to show their admiration. Then again the thought that Mika only loved him because he saved his life crossed his mind more than a couple of times. The maids were too busy looking through outfits to notice how Yuuichirou’s state had gone from mildly happy to gloomy. He gently smacked both of his hands on his face. Dreading about what was happening wasn't going to stop it from coming, so Yuu just went along with the maids playful banter.

It seemed they were more than happy to try out a few outfits considering they couldn't make out what looked better on him. Yuu walked out of his dressing room for the fifth time aggravation on his face. Not because he was fed up with all the dressing he actually liked that, but this time they had handed him a maids outfit. “ Why would I wear this!?!” He stomped around the maids laughing watching as the frilly laced dress swayed from side to side. It even had matching bows one on his back around his waist, two on either wrist and one on his head. “ But Yuuichirou you look so cute!” One maid exclaimed. “ Also we thought about how you would look like if you were one of us!” The other said, he was about to argue again, but then he realized he didn't even know their names.

“ I-I'm sorry to ask this now, but I don't even know your names.” He looked down in embarrassment messing with his fingers a bit. “ That's okay! I'm Akane and this is Fumie!” They curtsied after introducing themselves. “ Well it's nice to meet you both, but as nice as this maids dress is, I think it might be a bit revealing.” It was, it curved down in a v-shape with cross crossed lace on his back and the hem of the dress only made its way down to just above his knees. “ Hey you say that, but we wear it all the time!” Akane said huffing angrily. “ Yeah and sometimes not willingly I'd rather wear trousers with a faded out shirt then this get up all the time!” Fumie added in. “ Sorry! Sorry I didn't know it's just something I'm not used too!” Yuu said noting about talking to somebody about the maid's garments.

“ Okay, Fumie let's help Yuuichirou out of this.” Akane sighed as her and Fumie got off the bed. Just as they neared Yuuichirou the door flung open to Yuu’s room. It was none other than Mika. The maids immediately bowed forgetting about Yuu in the maid's outfit. He too bowed, but very quickly because he noticed how Mika’s eyes seemed glued to every part of Yuu. Yuu burned under the princes stare before he cleared his threat and the maids rose from their spots. “ Please have Yuu in suitable attire and ready for breakfast. You don't want to keep the Queen waiting right?” He looked at Fumie and Akane. “ Yes, our Prince!” They said in unison.

Fumie realized she had forgotten about some chores she had to do earlier and quickly whispered it to Akane who then sprinted out of the room, Fumie in hand. “ Yuuichirou your clothes are on the bed! Also don't forget to wash up!” Akane yelled her voice fading within the halls. Yuu stood there silently rapidly tapping his foot on the ground hoping Mika would just leave already. But he didn't and when Yuu looked up he noticed Mika was staring again, but harder like trying to ingrain this memory into his brain. Which no doubt what he probably was doing. “ And here I thought I would the one seducing the other.” Yuu's blush reddened on his face. Mika stepped closer, Yuu taking a step back every time he advanced.

It wasn't until Yuu hit the wall that he knew he couldn't avoid him much longer soon enough Mika was centimeters away from Yuu. “ I know you need help taking it off. It's easier to tie then to untie.” Yuu paused what he said was true, Yuu had no problem tying all the ribbon in place, but untying would be hell considering he was a good knotter. “ You can help only if you promise to do nothing inappropriate.” He looked at Mika dead in the eye. Certainly the prince could contain himself for a few minutes. Mika thought it out, it never occurred to him how good Yuu would look in a maids outfit, but the situation he was currently in answered that thought. He looked really good and also adorable, it didn't help that he had matching black bows either. If anything Mika could picture himself unraveling those bows with his teeth.

‘ No, I can't be thinking about that right now!’ Mika argued inside his head. “ Fine.” Was his final answer although he finished the rest of the sentence in his head. ‘ No promises.’ He laughed. Yuu looked at him curiously out of the corner of his eye, but just brushed it off at how ridiculous he looked. He turned over exposing his back to Mika hoping he could untie him before he makes the Queen wait. Mika didn't know what to do with himself he just looked at Yuu with his back turned to him and how welcoming it looked. He first made sure the door was shut and locked in case anyone thought to interrupt. He walked back gently bringing his hands down on Yuu’s waist where the ribbon was tied into a bow. He untied it then slowly started to unlace the dress, watching as Yuu would shiver or jerk whenever Mika’s hand brushed his bare back.

It was intoxicating he was nearing the end and the need to touch Yuu grew more and more the longer he took. Finally he was unlaced all the way and faced Yuu’s bareback. It looked so soft and sweet the thought of touching his honey colored skin made Mika want to give up if even just a moment. Then Yuu turned around clutching the dress from upfront because it obviously was falling now that he was untied. “ Thank you.” Yuu said nervously. His eyes looked everywhere except at Mika. ‘God why do you need to send me tests of temptation? Especially such an angel like him?’ Mika backed up giving Yuu some space. If he broke his word now, there would be consequences even losing the small trust Yuu had in him.

Mika could not, would not do that to Yuu. He would keep his word, but now he had something else to think about at night in case he got needy. He flipped his hair back running his fingers through his hair to loosen up some of the tension. “ Did you get my card and flowers yesterday?” Mika asked changing the subject hopefully for the better. Yuu's eyes went over to his dresser where the flowers were now in a vase with water. The card lay next it, which is probably why the maids were giggling this morning. “ Y-yes, i did.” He took a moment to steady his breathing. “ Look Mika this is sweet and all and i am flattered but, if you continue this you'll only be crushed.” As the words left Yuu’s mouth he couldn't help to think at how bitter they sounded. He didn't want to hurt Mika, it's just how it was. He focused in on Mika again, “ Hah, if that's the case than I probably should leave you alone.”

Yuu leaned his head on the wall. ‘Finally, he gets it.’ “ Or I could continue what I'm doing and eventually you'll fall in love with me!” Mika boldly stated on the other side of Yuu’s room. Yuu’s eyes shot over, ‘ I knew that was too easy!’ He glared at Mika. “ You know what fine! But remember I warned you! And come lunch you'll know why!” Yuu said walking towards Mika grabbing onto his wrist and tossing him out of the room. Not enough force to make him fall on his butt, but just enough to get him to fumble over his feet.

“ How mean, but at least I got a better view of youuu.” Mika sang the last part. Yuu looked down wondering what Mika was talking about and he'd forgotten about the dress. It had fallen and collected around his hips exposing his chest. Yuu squeaked pulling the dress back up to recover himself. He glared at the now laughing Mika before slamming the door shut.

  
He hastily took off the dress and went to go clean up for breakfast which felt like he waited an eternity for.

\----

Mika was simply blissful at this point. He had woken up wanting to see Yuu more than anything and ask him about what he thought about his gift. But never in his wildest dreams did he think he would walk in on Yuu wearing a maids dress. Yuu looked so adorable in it, his face turning redder every second Mika stared at him. ‘What if he was my maid?’ Mika’s mind thought of all sorts of fantasies since he thought of that one question. The bows topped it all off, he had counted four altogether. He would have to thank the maids for even getting Yuu in something so, so frilly and lacey. He replayed the scene in his head and that wasn't even the best part. His heart almost dropped when he had to help Yuu untie himself from the dress. He had been so close, so close to him, to touching him and to feel Yuu’s body under his fingertips. He physically sighed that's what was the hard part of courtship.

You literally can't physically touch the other until they've accepted you. Sure maybe kisses here and there were fine, but to Mika he followed the rules by heart. He liked the test and the outcome was usually positive and the pair would end up being a couple. It was rare for it to not workout, still there was a chance of it. Also in the meantime he could find out more about Yuu. What he likes what he dislikes, what he does to pass the time and if he takes part in any activities like horseback riding, sparring most definitely Mika got to witness that in action. Yuu was an exceptionally good fighter which made Mika even more curious about his life. ‘Where have you been all these years?’

He figured he could talk to his mother about this. Then again he felt foolish in doing so, ‘ Mommy, I have a crush on Yuu and I was wondering if you could tell me about him?’ Mika shuddered already feeling the regret he would have afterwards. He would just have to wait for lunch when it was just Yuu and him alone. Maybe when they're done he could serenade Yuu and play piano for him since Mika knew fluently how to play it. ‘Yes! That would be a lovely surprise!’ He thought his body going back into high spirits. ‘Just wait Yuu-chan.’ He paused on his way to the dining hall. Mika never thought being love would affect him this much. It just felt so weird and he felt fuzzy all the time and every time Yuu would pop into his head he had a warm feeling come over him.

He enjoyed it, he'd remember how he had spent most days just lounging about the castle only ever looking forward to being alone in his quiet independence. He always thought the idea of love was laughable and anyone would be willing to marry Mika since he was royal and handsome. But then he met Yuu on that day he was attacked by assassins when he thought it was all over for him. Yuu saved him, brought him home, with no one ordering him to do all of this. Mika knows it's stupid to love someone they just met, but he feels like he's met Yuu before. He felt a connection that pulled him towards Yuu. Before he knew it he had fallen in love and apparently his mother had already found out. She could see it in him and how much happier he was now then he was before.

“ You know now that you're actually showing emotion the rest of the castle staff have kind of grown on you and aren't afraid of you whenever you're around.” He recalled his mother telling him earlier. It wasn't his fault he was so glum it's just that after his father had died he hadn't seen his mother smile in a long time. Not the fake kind of smile she puts on for show, but a genuine smile. Sure she could fool the citizens, the soldiers and even her knights, but she couldn't fool Mika. But ever since Mika’s been giddy she has too. Well that and how drama is starting to kick up again in the kingdom so it's not just signing papers, checking on the people, and passing laws. Then he remembered what had happened a few days ago. King Bathory’s declaration of war. That had the castle bustling in newbies to teach how to fight, block, and defend.

It also kept everyone on edge and reminded them to enjoy their time because it might be running out. Depending if they win or not and since they had Yuu on their side they had a pretty good chance of winning. Mika smiled not only did he help himself, but he was also helping the Kingdom. ‘He couldn't be more perfect.’ You could literally feel Mika’s shining aura when he entered the dining hall. Everyone turned and stood when he walked in, but he was too bothered to notice. Although he did notice how some snickered when he sat down and the rest of the room followed suit. He looked over to where his mother would be sitting, but sadly she wasn't there. Good thing though that meant Yuu would have been late. He looked around the room taking note of the people there.

The knights, of course, the mayor of the town, preferably known as Guren, his right hand man, Shinya and another empty seat where Yuu would be sitting. He tried ignoring the fact that his father's chair wasn't there anymore next to his mother's, but how could he when it's staring him in the face. Despite wanting to continue drifting off to fond memories he snapped back to reality. Hearing someone entering the room they all looked to see who it was. Of course it was the person Mika just saw. Yuu made eye contact with him, smiling like an idiot while also winking at him. That made him flustered of course, but Yuu’s attention was then dragged to the people in the room to a certain brown haired person. ‘Why is he looking at Narumi?’ Mika thought while following Yuu’s line of sight.

Narumi obviously trying to ignore his look instead played with the silverware on the table. Mika didn't like this, not one bit. Yuu decided to just take his seat ignoring the tension in the room. He had a difficult morning already no need to make it worse. As he sat down everyone slowly started to talk again while Yuu just stared off into space. He'd smile at others to be polite and would take part in small talk, but that was it. Mika was an observant person he had to notice these things since after all they're people who would like to see him dead. Not a minute later Krul walked in on time. The clack of her heels echoing around the room as everyone stood to attention. They waited patiently to hear her introduction and the okay of they could sit down. “ Good morning everyone, and thank you for coming to our breakfast. Let's give a round of applause for Mayor Ichinose for being able to make it this morning.”

Said applause was given as Mayor Ichinose took a bow. “ Now you may all sit.” The knights sat near the end of the table both right and left, the Mayor on the right with Shinoa’s knights and Shinya on the left with Narumi’s knights. Followed by Mika next to Shinya and Yuu next to Guren and finally Krul. It made sense she would want to keep Yuu so close to her since after all he was her secret weapon. ‘Wait, does everyone else know Yuu’s going to take part in all of this?’ Mika thought while food was being brought in. The butlers were setting down trays of biscuits, bacon and scrambled eggs all throughout the table while the maids set down plates of stacked pancakes to each person. They also brought an assortment of fresh berries and different syrups that seemed when lined up, each had a different flavor none repeated. ‘Looks like the usual.’ Mika thought.

They were just pouring the juice of the guests choice when he looked over at Yuu in front of him. He almost dropped his cup of freshly squeezed orange juice at the look Yuu had on. His eyes were wide gaping at the food they had brought in and mouth almost watering. ‘Aww, Yuu-chan I want you to look like that everyday.’ Mika thought wanting to melt like the butter on his pancakes. When Yuu’s plate of pancakes was given it looked like he was too astonished to even touch anything. He looked at the syrups obviously eyeing the strawberry one that was closest to Mika. But from the looks of it he didn't want to ask if he nor anyone on this table to pass it. So Mika went ahead, grabbed the pink syrup and handed it to Yuu.

He gingerly took it and said his thanks while pouring some over his pancakes. He grabbed his fork, cutting into the freshly cooked and fluffy food in front of him. He brought it up to his lips, slowly taking a bite. His eyes flew open almost sparkling as he swallowed. Looks like Mika wasn't the only one watching the rest of the table was too. “ Surely, you must of had pancakes when you were a child.” Interrupted Shinya from beside Mika. Yuu only shook his head from left to right going for a second bite. “ But my family was dead broke and even then I still ate pancakes.” Yoichi chimed in. “ Well, uh it’s kind of complicated.” Yuu said scratching his cheek. “ Guys leave him alone.” Interjected Shinoa. “ Ahem.” Krul called their attention. “ Now, idle chat set aside. I have something to talk with all of you.”

She moved her plate to the side signaling she was done with her food. Meanwhile resting her hands in her lap. “ About the upcoming war, I'm sure you all have already heard of this.” She paused waiting for any objections, seeing none she continued. “ I discussed it with Bathory and he has given an extension on the date we shall rendezvous. It's now only a few weeks from toady and we've done well in preparing. I just need to know if you all feel safe here. I'm not holding you against your will. So my point being….” she stopped looking over her trusted knights, Guren, Shinya, Yuu and finally her son. “ If you want to leave I understand, but if you do so you'll have to do it now. Because if you wait any longer you'll be dragged into this whether you like it or not. Bathory is a force to be reckoned with and a merciful killer who's said to have no prisoners.” The clinking of dishes echoed around the room as Krul’s question hung in the air.

Shinoa and Narumi gave their knights each other knowing looks before all abruptly standing. “ We pledged our allegiance to you, Our Queen. We would never abandon your side, not now, not ever!” They all said in unison. Krul almost gasped at the loyalty her knights had for her. “ Did you really think anyone was going to leave?” Guren spoke up. “ We are in this together it's not just your home it's also ours.” He said standing up Shinya followed. “ I can't leave I already re-decorated and do you know how hard that was?” He laughed. “ If we die we die together.” Mika said joining in on the others. All that was left was Yuu and his decision. He slowly rose up, taking a deep breath. “ I'm here for a reason, I can't exactly say what that reason is, but I'll fight along your side because even if I just met all of you yesterday you've made me feel at home.” Yuu smiled at everyone lifting his cup in the air as a toast.

“ To Queen Tepes, let's kick Bathory’s ass!” Yuu yelled as the others yelled, “ Hazza!” In agreement. The rest of breakfast was finished and everything went smoothly. Soon enough everyone had duties to attend to and excused themselves. Mika couldn't wait, ever since the incident he had a few days off to let him heal, but he sure as heck wasn't going to spend all day in bed. He was going to the library to finish up a book he was reading when he spotted Yuu in the garden. He was watching butterflies, fly on by, and occasionally bending down to smell a flower or two.

Mika noted the book he had in his hands, he watched as Yuu scribbled something in it. “ Hi, Yuu-chan what's that you're writing down?” Mika decided to cut in. Yuu turned around holding the little book behind his back. “ It's nothing you need to know.” Yuu said backing up a few steps. “ If you don't tell me I'll find out for myself.” Mika laughed reaching out for the notebook. “ Hey hands off this is mine!” Yuu ran from him deeper into the garden maze. “ You can run, but you can't hide!” Mika yelled chasing after him. He knew the garden maze like the back of his hand. After all this is where he and his dad played all the time.

“ Come out, come out wherever you are Yuu-chan!” Mika said taking a right. He heard the rustle of leaves and heavy breathing not far. ‘I know where you are!’ He ran until he came across the familiar sight of red colored roses. His eyes landed on Yuu who was admiring the flowers still trying to catch his breath. He saw Mika out of the corner of his eye and tried running again. Looking for any exit, but to no avail he couldn't find one. “ These are the roses I gave you.” Mika said catching Yuu’s gaze from trying frantically to find a way out. “ I knew you'd like them since these are the type to release a sweeter scent than the thinner ones.” Mika sniffed one nostalgia coming over him.

“ My father was the one who planted these here. Then before he knew it they were everywhere, but this was his special place a place he could escape to when things were hard.” He placed a gentle kiss on a petal. “ He would always tell me to never touch the roses too much or they'll wither away. When he brought me here we would play games or he would teach me things about roses. How to care for them, how to handle them and so on.” Yuu had walked closer to him. “ He used to keep a journal filled with flowers all sorts of them, not just roses.” He took his eyes off the roses, looking at Yuu and where he held the book. “ If you like you could put one in your journal.” Mika went to pluck one off before Yuu stopped him.

“ Nonononono! I I already have one!” He yelled. Mika didn't get what he meant until he remembered the roses he gave Yuu last night. Mika smirked at Yuu his look turning from happy and peaceful to hunger and desire. He quickly brought Yuu into a hug. “ That makes me so happy.” Yuu squeaked, but didn't throw him off either. “ Yuu-chan how am I supposed to court you if you're making it really hard for me?” He gripped onto Yuu tighter. “ I really like you.” He said it, Mika said it he confessed. Yuu froze in position. “ Okay, okay just slow down a bit there.” Yuu tried prying Mika off of him, but it didn't work

. “ What do you even know about me? Didn't we just meet?!?” Yuu tried reasoning with him. “ I feel like I've known you forever. I like your eyes that sparkle and light up whenever you get excited or happy. I like it when you get flustered you try to hide it even though it's obvious. I like that you care about others, not just yourself and when you smile it's genuine and you seem really happy. Did you know that you're contagious because whenever I look at your face I get all fuzzy and warm inside that it drives me crazy.” He paused listening to how rapid Yuu’s heart beat was now. “ I also know you really love pancakes.” Mika said lifting his head to look Yuu in the eyes. “ But above all else I can't get you out of my mind. You drive me crazy you emerald eyed, maid dressing, pancake loving, Yuu-chan.”

Yuu’s face was beyond cherry red at this point, if there was a meter for how red it had gotten he'd be at blazing fire red. “ Y-you can't be serious?” He managed to squeak out under Mika’s gaze. “ I've never been more serious in my life.” Yuu sighed. “ Well it looks like lunch has been cancelled. Mika there's something I need to talk to you about. I think we should sit down though before we do.” Mika let go of Yuu complying with what he said. ‘ What's so important he had to bring it up now?’

Mika looked at Yuu confusedly before he started talking now comfortably seated. “ Let's start at the beginning.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger? Sorry! Not sorry! *insert evil maniacle laughter* But hey got a lot of plans for next chapter even something super special. Oops almost let the cat out of the bag!!! Well goodbye my lovelies! For now....


	5. Hidden Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika confesses freaking out Yuu and can't help, but be pulled by Mika's love for him. Shinya's a top?!? Whaaaaat?!? Krul had a relationship with someone of the night children, Mika's father his nickname Mikki and for that reason he died. Wait, the book that's been missing? And ohhhhhhhh they gonna fiiiiggght!!!! 
> 
> I'm just bad at summaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't updated in awhile so glad I've been able to write again. Like OMG. guys I've been looking at this constantly and regretting not being able to write because of the writers block thing! Anyway, hope some of you are still here to read my fic! Fingers crossed!!! And just a heads up there is a lil smut in this and I was surprised myself that I made Shinya a top not a bottom! But it felt right somehow anyway, I changed some of the tags. If you haven't noticed sooooo, I'll let you read now. Also sorry for any incorrect punctuations, I looked through it like three times, maybe I missed something? Idk? Okay I'll stahp now.

Once again Yuu had told his life story. _‘Which maybe at this point I should just yell out loud at everyone over this God forsaken castle!’_ He took a deep breath, obviously parched at how long it took. If anything he was more nervous since he was done talking and Mika was very silent next to him. The setting was very nice they sat on a bench within the maze inside a hidden rose garden. _‘At least I broke his heart in a nice place like this, maybe then with a little time he'll be able to forget about me?’_ Yuu’s heart sank at the thought, but it was for the best. It has never been heard of a night child having a family or even a lover. _‘But maybe we could be the first?’_ He shook the thought from his head.

That's why the ones who were willing to go made their families sad, because it meant leaving them and not being able to have kids and spread their family tree. What made most night children capable of being picked ranged from many different things. Like how smart you are, or how strong, or how much kindness you had. It all depended on whether you were needed at the time. No one really knows how this all started it dates back hundreds of years, and the one book that kept sacred information on it vanished. Usually one of the night children would keep it, but because of disagreements and wars somehow they had lost it.

But one thing every child needed was loyalty, loyalty to the moon. And at the time Yuu was completely loyal, still was. _‘ Because honestly if I hadn't been picked I would have been dead in some gutter.’_ He thought back to his unfortunate life. His focus had withered a bit on the current topic, but nonetheless he snapped back to reality. Mika still hadn't said anything. Yuu took this silence as an excuse to leave. “ I understand if you don't want to see me right now. So if you'll excuse me….” He stood to leave. “ Who said anything about that?” Mika’s voice cut through the air like a knife as he yanked Yuu back by the wrist yanking him into Mika’s embrace. Yuu’s back facing Mika. “ I'm not giving up.” He murmured into Yuu’s back.

“ I don't care! I like you, I undoubtedly like you! And if this so called moon thinks I'm not suited then! Then!!!! Screw you!!!!” He let go of Yuu turning to face the sky even though it was still daylight outside. “ I’ll make it so you like me! Because there is no way in hell I'm giving up! Do. You. Hear. MEEEEEE!!!” Mika rested his hands on his knees his anger slowly disappearing. He turned around expecting Yuu to be behind him, but instead he was on the floor. ‘Maybe I knocked him down?’ He was sitting on the floor burying his face in his hands holding his knees close. Not saying a word. “ Um, Yuu-chan are you okay?” Mika said kneeling in front of Yuu prying his hands off his face.” No, don't look!!!” But it was too late. Mika had seen Yuu’s face flushed with embarrassment and admiration? “ You're going to be the death of me aren't you Mika?” Yuu whispered.

“ Hmm, what was that?” Mika asked. “ N-nothing!” Yuu tried covering up what he just said. “ Oh wait I think you said something liiiike……. I'll be the death of you Yuu-chan?” He smirked at Yuu turning a little devious. “ But why? I thought you didn't like me?” Mika’s voice might of sounded cool and teasing, but he really wanted to know now.

His heart beat rapidly underneath his white tunic, watching Yuu’s every move. “ I-I uh, I um d-don't exactly…” Yuu looked up at Mika, every word leaving his mouth making him want to sink into the ground. _‘Run you idiot! Just run!’_ His body kept wanting to get up and run, run far away from the situation he was in. Then all of a sudden he heard a whoosh. He flinched, when he knew what happened. “ Wha-why are my wings coming out?!?” The black feathers ruffling here and there when he tried to hide them. He heard a giggle from in front of him. Mika was holding a hand over his mouth trying to stifle his laugh, but apparently failing horribly. Yuu glared at him. “ I'm…. sorry! It's just…..you looked so cute trying to hide your wings.” He laughed some more, while you pouted on the floor. Mika looked again at his little angel, the wings were also a nice touch on him. “I wonder how soft they are?”

Mika blurted out unknowingly, again slapping a hand over his mouth. “ You can if you want, but first you have to beat me at an arm wrestling match!” Yuu stood up, grinning evilly at Mika. “ Okay, but no use of powers of any kind.” Yuu stomped his foot. “ Fine, I'll beat you anyway I'm a lot stronger than you.” Yuu's grin turned into a smirk. “ Are you sure about that small fry?” Mika crossed his arms in front of his chest. “ Who are you calling small fry?!? We're basically the same height!” They stood back to back Mika being an inch taller. “ W-well, whatever! Let's do this!” They laid down in the grass, arms up counting down. “ Three, two, one!” It was on, the two were at an equal match always teetering on the edge. Then Mika's hand started pushing Yuu’s down inching closer to the ground. “ No! Damn it!!!” It was too late Yuu’s hand had touched the floor.

He plopped his head on the floor welcoming the relaxing smell of earth and grass. “ Go ahead.” His wings still hadn't disappeared. He waited before he heard the crunch of grass and movement over him. Mika placed his hands very carefully on his wings, stroking them gently like he was afraid to break them. It felt odd to Yuu since he could feel his touch seeing as he just got his wings. It felt nice and for a moment Yuu didn't care about his purpose, why he was there, about anything. Just being touched so kindly was good enough, it was calming. He almost fell asleep if Mika hadn't stopped petting him. “ They're so pretty, Yuu-chan.” His face burned at the compliment not wanting to lift his head.

“ Thanks, Mika. But this was a one time thing don't think it'll happen again!” He sat up cross legged his wings vanishing into thin air. “ Is that how they come out and don't end up ripping your shirt. They sort of just pop up.” Mika asked. “ I, I guess I just got them when I saved you back in the village. I didn't even know I had them.” Yuu played with some strands of grass. “ I think I still have a lot to learn about myself. Considering these past seven years all I did was wander.” He picked a dandelion nearby. “ Maybe we’ll find out in the upcoming war if there's something still hidden within me. Or maybe many somethings.” He blew on it watching the seeds join in with the air current. “ Um, I know it's kind of weird to bring up now, but I still want to have lunch with you. If you don't mind that is.” Yuu looked at Mika, _‘How could a prince like this be so flustered over a simple question?’_ “ If it makes you happy, we can still have lunch.” Mika’s unwavering eyes lit up like fireflies.

“ Mika, remember you’re a Prince if you get happy with the littlest things I'm afraid that anyone will be able to whisk you away.” Yuu laughed at his joke, but to Mika it seemed to hit harder than what Yuu expected. “ No, I won't because to me, this is the first time I have ever taken interest with anybody. Before I counted the days , watching time go by like nothing mattered. Now, now I can barely count the seconds I am separated from you. Don't you get it, you make me happy, even a simple lunch together makes me so happy I could cry!” Mika blushed at his own words. He took a deep breath. “ So I will continue to court you throughout this week. But the catch is by the end of said week I expect an answer from you Yuu-chan. Will discuss in detail how we go about testing this thing with that rock up there that appears at night. Okay, goodbye now.” With as much confidence as Mika could muster up he left the garden.

_‘D-did he just try to insult the moon?’_ Yuu's thought was not answered as the fluffy blonde headed prince was out of sight.

  
__

Mika couldn't tell if he was happy or upset at the moment. _‘ I'll still court him of course! But why does that moon have to be involved! Everything would be so much easier if it was just me and him!’_ Mika felt like ripping all of his hair out. _‘ Now, now let's save this anger for Ferid.’_ Mika would've settled for going to his room and ignoring everyone for the rest of the day, but Prince duty calls. “ Prince Mikaela! The Queen needs you to look over and okay the schedule for this week's events!” One of the maids hollered at him from the balcony. “ I'll be there soon.” He gloomily answered. “ I'll see you in the office.” He muttered. Seeing as he wouldn't be free until lunch, he knew that this morning would gradually become boring. Too deep in his thoughts he didn't notice Narumi standing in front of him and ran right into his backside.

Narumi would've fallen over if Mika hadn't caught him by the wrist in time. “ Woah, thank you my Prince. That could have been bad.” He laughed while scratching his head. “ Were you just in the garden?” Narumi said guessing from where Mika had walked in. “ Yeah, I was in the maze at the rose garden with Yuu.” Narumi looked a bit taken aback. “ Why were you together in the rose garden and how did Yuuichiro manage to find it.” Mika laughed this time remembering the events that lead up to them in the rose garden. “ It was actually an accident, anyway I got to go to the office to look over this weeks schedule so…” At this point Mika would have left, but he remembered breakfast and how silent it had gotten when Yuu came in. Especially Narumi who tried his best not to make eye contact.

Mika knew it was prodding, but jealousy took the best of him. _‘What had happened between them to make them like this?’_ Mika thought, just as Narumi was walking away he grabbed onto his shoulder. “ Wait, can I talk to you?” The maids around each gave them a quick curious look before returning to their work. “ Let's go somewhere where there won't be gossiping maids.” He said the last part quite loud so that they heard him. “ Yeah, but where are we going? My room, living room, your room, the dining hall.” Narumi dragged on. “ Anywhere, with no other people around.” Just as they began to walk he saw a small storage room they kept cleaning supplies in. “ We’ll talk in here.” Mika pushed Narumi into the storage closet. Thankful that they had a lantern lit in the storage room so they could at least see each other.

“ So what's so important that we had to talk here of all places.” Narumi had stopped with the jokes and put his business face on. “ Did something happen between you and Yuuichiro?” Mika cut to the chase, he watched as Narumi's face contorted into pain and sorrow. In that instant Mika knew he wasn't going to like what came out of Narumi’s mouth. “ Tell me, now.” Mika didn't try hiding the anger clearly in his voice. “ It was stupid of me, I was just drinking and I saw him in the hall and all I could think of was, he's so cute, and……” Mika's patience was very low he gripped onto Narumi’s shoulders and shook him, “ Spit it out!” He yelled. “ I through him on my bed and we, well I made out with him and kissed his neck, and touched his legs, but it wasn't my intention to hurt him! And I wasn't in my right mind!!! I just I'm sorry, _I'm so sorry_.” Narumi finished tears streaking his face. He brought his hands up to his face to quiet his sobbing.

Mika wanted to beat Narumi up so much, but he knew, he knew that Narumi felt horrible. He had never even saw the knight cry, but yet he was bawling like a baby. “ Krul, hic….., told us that when… you..hic, touch a night child in any other means than casual that they get dragged into a hole that feels like hell that it…..feels..hic… like rape.” Narumi whispered trying to hold his cries in as he talked. Sinking down onto the floor, Mika leveling with him and also sitting on the floor. “ _I_ hurt someone, someone _innocent_ , someone who _saved your life_. I hurt Yuuichiro.” Mika knew that the knight was probably breaking down with that thought in the back of his head. Narumi was a loyal knight, caring, trustworthy he shook his head and patted Narumi on the shoulder. “ I forgive you for this, but just this once. But you need to apologize to Yuu, properly.”

Mika said in a stern voice. “ Also if you ever touch my Yuu-chan, I'll cut off your hands and use them as quill holders.” Narumi gasped at the image that appeared in his head. “Y-yes sir! I mean Prince!” He saluted Mika and exited the storage room. “ What am I supposed to do? The one I love is untouchable even if my intentions are pure, god help me this, is going to be troublesome.” He stayed in the storage room a little longer planning his next few moves. It would've been longer if the maids hadn't found him, but he did have duties to attend to. _‘ I’ll see you at lunch Yuu-chan.’_ He cheered happily in thought.   
__

“ What just happened?” Yuu thought out aloud. He felt giddy, but also scared. The effect was just taking over him, he was happy that it didn't scare Mika off, but also afraid to see what happens. He was ecstatic, “ Oh my god!” He squeaked. “ Maybe he’s the one, maybe we can be more than acquaintances.” He squeaked again at the sheer thought. “ Wait, no, no, I can't not with how I live. Not with who I am.” He sighed coming back to square one. “ That doesn't mean I can't enjoy it. At least the courting.” He puffed annoyingly. Just the a shiver went down his spine. _‘ I'm being watched.’_ He heard the rustle of a flower bush next to him. “ Well, I guess I better head back in.” He got up and stretched acting casual. Just as he turned to leave he attacked the person in the bushes. “ Ha!”

Stumbling a bit, Yuu had the person pinned down. Only it was Shinoa of the knight guard. “ What?” He cocked his head to the side. “ If you could get off of me, that would be doing me a great kindness.” She coughed under him. “ Oh sorry…. Wait, why were you watching me?!?” Yuu questioned. “ Oh it was so beautiful! The confession, the embarrassment, the obvious feelings you two have for each other.” She smiled deviously at Yuu from the ground. Watching as he basically got all flustered and tried hiding it from her, “ That did _NOT_ happen. We were just talking that's all!” He tried persuading her to believe him. But Shinoa wasn't buying it. “ Oh please you two are so in love, Yuu you may be a magical being, but Mika is a very passionate person. And he's set his eyes on you, which is very rare, and I can tell that you like him back, so please just give in already and let him love you.”

His face turned red as hot coals in a fire. “ Llllo-, me? me l-lo-ve him? Together, no, I, just, You see” Yuu started babbling. “ You can stop talking now, or whatever it is you're doing.” She got up dusting herself down, “ I can keep a secret, but it won't be secret for long seeing as how _obvious_ it is.” She winked at him. “ Now I got to get to training. You know war coming on and everything.” She chuckled. “ Tell no one!” Yuu yelled at her before leaving. “ I purple promise.” She exited the garden maze. “ Purple promise? Isn't it pinkie promi….? Ohhhhh.” He laughed at her. He started heading for the castle as well, ignoring the huge hole Shinoa and him just put through the garden. From afar someone still watched Yuu, it was Mayor Guren alongside him was Shinya.

“ Shinya, does he look familiar to you? I just can't get him out of my mind, it's like I've seen him somewhere.” Guren plagued his memory for answers, but found none. “ Maybe he reminds you of someone.” Shinya chuckled wrapping his arms around Guren from behind. “ Someone like you?” He kissed Guren’s cheek. The shorter man elbowing the man behind him. “ I was being serious.” Guren replied. “ You pay more attention to him than you do me and you barely know him!” Shinya whined. “ He's only been here for four days! Right?” Guren went back to the gossip about Yuu around town. “ Exactly! He's gotten more attention in four days than I have in the last year!” Shinya’s eyes grew dark. “ Am I going to have to _punish_ you?” Guren stopped his thoughts at Shinya’s question. “ What do you mean?” He asked nervously. “ I mean I’m cutting you off!” He stomped off angrily.

The blood drained from Guren’s face completely as he chased after Shinya. “ No not that please, rethink this decision for both of us! Shinya!”

__

Krul was in her secret library, hidden under her chambers. Only accessible by a key that she kept around her neck. She hurriedly went down the iron spiral staircase that was slightly rusted over from how old it was. She was looking for one book, and one book alone. “ The history of the night children rituals.” She read the title as she found the book where she left it. The book alone had to be at least a thousand years old, but was kept in good condition. “ The reason for it being here, the reason Mika’s father died.” She clutched the book in her hands, at the memory of him tears slipped down her cheeks creating a small puddle on the wooden table below. “ I know how to break the curse, the love curse. But it comes at a price and at times like these, should, should I tell Yuu?”

She grew more nervous and guilty. “ Oh Yuu, I want to help you I really do. But the risk is too big right now.” She put the book down, flipping through its pages. “ Oh Mikki, what am I supposed to do. You died for the sake of the night children. It was your destiny and yet you left me all alone with Mika, and yet fate is cruel as my poor baby has fallen for one of the night children.” She cried once more, trembling at the thought of Mika having to go through what she did. “ W-what am I supposed to do? If the love isn't real, the ritual could kill them both!” She gripped the book, bringing it up and banging it against the table. She needed help, and there was only one person she could trust. “ I need Shinya’s help.” She wanted nothing less than to bring Shinya into her problems. But right now she definitely needed him.

She instantly started writing a letter of importance to Shinya’s address and labeled it urgent and confidential. Only for Shinya’s eyes, she didn't want to put the couple in distraught especially in a fight over trust. But breaking these royal rules could be punishable by death. The choice was up to him to even open the letter and God she hoped he would. “ I can't do this alone, but I must not give away too much to Shinya. Mikki’s death, is still a secret I must keep.” Krul signed the letter then sealed it with a wax rose. She told her messenger that this would be delivered immediately and discreetly, the contents of this letter depended on their outcome of the war itself. “ Quickly man!” She yelled as the messenger ran out of the castle through the secret tunnels in the castle.

She walked back up the staircase, locking the door to the chamber and replacing the door of false bricks in place. This way it looked like any other wall, but just in case she also had her bed in front of it to make it even more impossible to think that there would be a door there. The opening to the chamber door itself was small, just small enough to let herself in. And Krul although she didn't like to admit it, was short for her age. “ I hope I can hear from him soon.” She laid down on her bed, listening to the pitter patter of her heart. She decided then to take a nap not caring if she was behind schedule.   
__

“ _Ah_ , Shinya don't be so rough.” Guren whined in the arms of his lover. “ Uh uh, this was the deal, we can do it on the wall. Like I've been wanting to for the past month, or we could go back to not doing anything at all?” Shinya smiled evilly as he started putting Guren back down. “ No, I didn't say that! Just, just shut up and do as you please…” Guren muttered the last part. “ Great!” Shinya assumed his position again. He wrapped his arms around Guren's legs holding him there, while also spreading his thighs for easier access. He already had him lubricated from earlier events, so going in was going to be easy. Meanwhile Guren wrapped his arms around Shinya’s shoulders. Without warning, Shinya thrusted himself all the way, deep inside of Guren’s ass. “ _Ah!_ ” Guren moaned cursing under his breath.

“ I'm not taking it slow this time.” Shinya whispered in his ear. Before pulling all the way out just the tip of his dick touching the rim of his ass, before plunging back in. “ _Nngh!”_ Guren moaned louder this time at Shinya’s rapid thrusts. In this position it felt even better since Shinya was able to go deeper inside, scraping against Guren’s prostate that made him tremble all over his body. “ _Ah! Shit Shinya! Mmph_!” Shinya brought Guren into a searing kiss, parting his lips, so he could deepen the kiss. Swallowing his moans as he thrusted erratically in and out of him. Building him up as he let loose one of his hands in order to pinch his nipples, breaking the kiss to lick and nip the other one. Just as he was about to stroke Guren’s aching member, he heard a rapid knock at the door. Shinya tried ignoring it at first, but the knocker was insistent.

“ _Hah_ , Shinya you should probably answer that. Ah!” He bit Guren on his shoulder, afterwards sucking on the bite mark leaving a huge hickey. “ Hey! Just, answer the door!” He angrily set Guren on the floor pulling himself out with a squelch, obviously still hard, he grabbed a blanket as he left to get a robe for himself. _‘ I should at least look decent.’_ Shinya covered his hard on with the blanket. “ Yes, who is it?” He smiled at the man masking his anger almost perfectly. “ I am a messenger from the Queen, she has sent you a confidential letter that must be read immediately and only for your eyes! Good day sir!” The messenger quickly scampered off, probably to tell the Queen the letter has been sent. “ What do we have here?” He looked at the letter after closing the door.

“ Who was it?” Guren came out in a similar robe. Shinya set the letter down on the table, “ Just some mail, did you _honestly_ think we were done?” He gave Guren a smirk, he motioned for him to follow him into the living room where Shinya abruptly sat down on the couch. Discarding his robe being in nothing, but his own skin. “ Since we were interrupted, I changed my mind.” Guren squeaked knowing what he was going to say. “ I want you to ride me, here on the living room couch.” Guren was all for different sex poses, just not where people might actually see them. “ But what if someone sees us or hears us?” Shinya looked him dead in the eye. “ Then I guess we better be quick and quiet about it.” Guren sighed disrobing, as Shinya stole one last look at the letter left on the table behind them. _‘ I'll look at you later.'_  
__

“ So what are you planning do with your last few days before the war?” Yoichi questioned as he dodged Kimizuki’s attack. They were currently in training mode, just as the newbies were starting to learn offense. “ Why are you asking at a time like this? You should be focusing on honing your weapon and strategizing ways to defend or attack the enemy.” Kimizuki slashed the sword above his head only to be blocked by Yoichi’s sword. “ I am, but you know my specialty is a bow and arrow. Besides this is if our advances fail and I have to go into hand and hand combat.” He tried stabbing Kimizuki in a blind spot to his right, Kimizuki noticing dodged left. “ Still, its for your own protection and to be prepared for anything.” Kimizuki swung at his legs, trying to momentarily stun him.

But Yoichi proved vigilant. Jumping over Kimizuki's sword like nothing, “ I just…” Yoichi out his sword down. “ I just want my last days to be happy. You know I don't want to die out there, but it still might be a possibility even if I train hard.” A frown had covered his face. “ You're not going to die, I got your back, we’re partners remember?” Kimizuki replied holding out his hand. Yoichi smiled taking Kimizuki’s hand, shaking it firmly. But he obviously couldn't stop the smile appearing on his face. _‘ Sometimes the simplest things you say can bring me back up so easily.’_ Kimizuki smiled back unknown to the feelings Yoichi had for him.

“ Okay let's get back to training, maybe we can have a dual match with Shinoa and Mitsuba later.” Kimizuki said readying his sword. “ Do you think we could beat them this time?” Yoichi giggled, but was cut short when he heard a familiar laugh echoing down the hall beside them. The chamber itself was very big, with many entrances to different dueling rings, connected to only one hall that led outside. “ You think you can beat us?” Shinoa appeared with Mitsuba by her side. “ Very funny Kimizuki, they didn't make Shinoa Captain for no reason.” Mitsuba added in. “ Aww, thanks Mi-chan it's great to know you have my back.” Shinoa was about to give her a hug when Mitsuba stomped on her foot. “ Ow!” Shinoa winced as she cradled her foot in her hands, bouncing around on the other.

“ Bring it on.” Kimizuki said raising his sword with Yoichi next to him. “ Mind if we cut in?” Narumi strode on in with his second in command Shuusaku. “ I'd like to duel with Shuusaku alongside if that's not a bother?” Narumi pleaded with a puppy dog face. “ All the other ones are full with newbies. This is literally the last place that we can train.” The four looked at each other all agreeing on one thing, “ We'll let you share the room with us,” Narumi sighed with relief. “ If.” God did Narumi hate that word.” if you agree to fight us after words.” It was a hard bargain considering Narumi didn't want to spar with amateurs.” Fine, but only one match.” Just as each group was getting in fighting stance, “ This looks interesting I've never tried it before do you mind if I join?” Yuu asked. “ Everyone’s just so interested in training today aren't they?” Mitsuba asked sarcastically. “ Sorry, if you don't want me to that's fine.”

He started to walk away, “ No way! I want to see what he's got!” Kimizuki yelled. “ I feel the same way, since you did save our prince.” Shuusaku said. “ Okay! Since you're so interested.” Yuu trotted on over excited to test his skills. “ Now do you want to try with or without powers?” He emphasized his point by popping out his wings. “ First options more fun.” He smiled deviously at them. “ _This_ is going to be fun.”

>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and if your just cueing in I'm glad you picked to read my fanfic. Okay I'll update soon! Don't worry you won't have to wait 1000 years for it this time! Okay bye ILY GUYS!!!! <3 <3<3


	6. Alls Fair in Love and War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuu shows off like the little shit he is and surprises the squad knights and gets a little cha Ching on his own. Things get a little heavy since the war is right around the corner soldiers going crazy. Yuu finds out Mika plays piano, but Yuu just might break Mika little heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I lied and I am so sorry guys. I didn’t expect not to write THIS LONG. School started up again and my senior classes got in the way and going to a good college so it’s been very busy especially since I’m in marching band and that takes away half of my weekend so I CANT EVEN WRITE THEN! So here’s that update I know you’ve been waiting for I have a plot now and I’m sorry for any tears you might have for next chapter NO SPOILERS anyways ILY GUYS AND THANKS FOR STAYING SO LONG WITH ME!!! <3<3<3

Within seconds of the fight Yuu had already disarmed and beat all of them. “ What the hell just _happened_?!?” Yoichi yelled. “ Well, I used my sight to see what attacks you guys were going to do. So then I quickly thought up a plan take you all down using my speed and strength to give me a little help.” Yuu gestured to the room. “ Ha holly shit!” Kimizuki gasped trying to catch his breath. “ Fucking _Christ_!” Shinoa spit out, stretching her muscles trying to relieve some of the soreness in her legs. “ Well, I'm glad we switched over to wooden swords.” The others were also out of breath struggling to get their shit together to comprehend what just fucking happened. “ It, it was like we were in slow motion, I couldn't even _see_ his attacks!” Shuusaku replied giddily at that. “ Duuuuuuude, you're crazy!” Narumi yelled in awe. Yuu was at the epicenter of the fighting ring, admiring his work as all the knight struggled to catch their breaths.

Each sore in different parts of their body, Yuu had picked a different tactic for each since they all depended on different strengths to keep them afloat. The best way to knock them down quick was to aim at their weak points which oddly enough was also their strong points. “ It takes only 14, easy steps to defeat your opponent or opponents. Also if correctly done, you can take them down in less than five minutes.” The room went silent, obviously shocked at what Yuu said. “ That can't be true?” Yoichi said in question. “ You're bluffing.” Mitsuba tried reassuring the group looking at Yuu to crack a smile and start laughing his ass off, but he didn't.” Oh my god, I can't believe that was only five minutes! You took us all down in only _FIVE_ minutes.” Shinoa stood flabbergasted obviously looking to Yuu for answers.

He chuckled, “ What else would I be doing for the last seven years, I didn't wander like some idiot. But if you want to know I'll tell you.” Shinoa was no fool, just as the others weren't, they knew it came at a price with the look Yuu was giving them. “ What's the catch?” She asked.  
“ I want money.” Those in the room sighed. “ How much?” Kimizuki said setting his sword to the side. “ Just 9 shillings.” Narumi and Shinoa gave each other knowing looks before speaking. “ You think you're so tough, well why don't we try fighting without your powers. Eh, Yuu-San?” Shinoa asked, no insisted. “ Yeah, if you can handle all of us for five minutes then we'll give you the money. Deal?”

Narumi agreed with Shinoa, which was a rare occasion considering the two didn't get along so well. “ Deal.” Yuu agreed. _‘ I can finally get what I need, I’ve been wanting to get new shoes for awhile.’_ The six stood in front of him with renewed energy and confidence on their faces. Each took their stance, since this was training they stuck to the trainee swords seeing as Yuu wasn't a beginner in fighting. Of course Yuu still had his default setting of a sword, ‘ _and nothing would change that.’_ He smiled. Kimizuki was the first to attack, he lunged after Yuu only to feint his attack and smack him on top of his head with his left elbow. Making the pink haired knight angry. But there was no time to laugh as Shinoa jumped in beating down on Yuu’s sword.

“ _Ohhhhhhh_ , I see.” Yuu said as he grabbed onto his sword with both hands pushing back on Shinoa’s ultimately pushing her off him. Yuu turned around just in time to block off Yoichi’s wooden arrow. “ You should really be out here..” Yuu was saying as he fought off Narumi’s attack. “ with the others instead of up there, shooting your little arrows at me.” Yoichi was obviously not bothered as he kept on with his bow.All five of them were being held off by Yuu’s sword. “ You know cornering me like this does nothing right, I mean all it takes is a little mistake or…” he addressed the group as he wiggled his eyebrows at Mitsuba. Just as Yuu predicted Mitsuba gave him a look that clearly showed she was offended and confused, but also stopped her movements for one second and that was all Yuu needed.

In one swift move Yuu extended his front leg forward, opposite with his back leg and lunged towards Mitsuba their swords clacking against each other as she stumbled to regain her footing. He hit hard against her wooden sword bending her arm the wrong way. “ _Ah_!” She dropped her sword. “ Hey! That was unfair!” Shinoa yelled as she bent her sword back from the flat side and smacked Yuu in the arm. “ Alls fair in love and war.”  
He said wincing at the pain that was left behind from Shinoa. _‘Damn, even if those arrows are dull and can't do any real harm they still fucking hurt!’_ Yuu thought as another arrow hit his side. Shinoa went to tend to Mitsuba’s arm, both were out since they let go of their weapons. Now only four remained, his main focus right now was Narumi.

Yuu had to admit he was being tougher on him than the others seeing as he hadn't exactly apologized from before. _‘ Stay calm, calm is the key.’_ He smiled knowing that they were about to reach the five minute mark. Picking up Shinoa’s sword he used this advantage to attack Kimizuki on both sides. Throwing him into a frenzy as he blocked Yuu’s attacks. Just as he was about to disarm him, “ STOP!” Narumi yelled. Everyone froze including Yuu who let his hands fall to his sides.  
“ This better be important!” Yuu yelled his voice clearly laced with frustration and a hint of anger. “ I should've said this earlier.” Narumi said quietly dropping his sword the clanking sound echoing around the room.

He stood in front of Yuu now, “ I wanted to say…” his voice faded and his head lowered. “ You can do it Narumi.” Shuusaku patted his back encouraging him to speak. “ I wanted to say, to say that I'm sorry.” He lifted his head looking into Yuu’s eyes. “ I am very, very sorry.” Yuu looked into those eyes and saw true guilt, when he didn't respond Narumi’s eyes filled with unshed tears. “ No! No, nonononono I accept your apology! _Pleeeeeeeeaase_ stop crying!” Yuu waved his hands in the air, trying to stop the faucet that was his eyes. Narumi laughed the last of the his tears falling. “ Thank you very much Yuu I am forever grateful.” Relief washed through Narumi, clearly relieved of the stress he was carrying on his shoulders. “ Yeah, yeah whatever. Just don't start crying on me ever again. Deal.”

Yuu held out his hand, Narumi taking it firmly shook Yuu’s hand. “ Deal. Also you just got yourself 9 shillings!” Narumi cheered. “ Wait, really?!?” Yuu was jumping with glee now. “ Yes, yes!” Yuu hopped around. “ You deserve it. Besides you're a pretty good fighter.” He lightly punched Yuu’s shoulder. “ Thanks, but you guys are pretty good as well. I don't think we have anything to worry about.” He laughed as he punched Narumi in the shoulder. “ But Narumi seriously, don't worry about the whole..” he waved his hands in the air, “ thing. Just lay off the drinking.” The group glared at him. “ Oh yeah, we'll be watching him _verrrrry_ closely.” Shuusaku grabbed Narumi by the shoulder. “ Very closely.” Narumi didn't look behind for the fear of what he would see and settled with just talking with Yuu.

“ How about we go grab something to eat.” Narumi suggested. “ Yeah, I could really go for some food right now.” Kimizuki agreed stretching. “ Well, it is almost lunchtime. I suppose.” Shinoa lifted Mitsuba off the floor. “ Hey I can pick myself up Shinoa.” Mitsuba argued. “ uh uh, Leader’s orders.” Mitsuba rolled her eyes but didn't protest any further. “ Yeah I am sorry about that, but that essentially was going to happen to all of you. Just in different ways.” Yuu shrugged as he scratched the back of his neck. “ Anyways, I can't each lunch with you. I promised Mika I'd eat with him.”’Yuu slapped a hand over his mouth as he called the prince Mika in front of the knights. They all sent their curious glances over at him, “ Haha, I meant the Prince.” Yuu cleared his throat as he slowly backed out of the room and into the halls.

Even after he was cleared of their stares he could still hear their snickering down the hall echoing around him with the sound of his footsteps. He snickered himself bringing his hands behind him clasping them behind the small of his back. _‘ I haven't felt this alive since, forever.’_ He smiled looking back at the memories he had of the castle and everyone. _‘ How long do I have here?’_ He frowned almost halting in his footsteps. Yuu didn't like thinking about it, but he had to prepare for the future. He hadn't looked into it yet for fear of what might be there, sure it kept him alive, but it also robbed life of its unexpectancy and that's what life was. A whole bunch of unexpected events like the day he was chosen, or losing his village. “ Wasn't that fun.” He commented turning a corner to the right. His mind was growing more darker after each second as he reached the dining hall. “ Yuu-chan!” Mika cheered happily rushing to him. The smile on his face was enough to bring Yuu out of his trance.

“ Hello Mika.” He smiled back, not wanting to bring down Mika’s good mood. He followed Mika into the dining hall where food freshly cooked laid out on the table. “ It's just a light lunch, grilled chicken breast with a side salad and a variety of fruits to choose from. My favorite fruit is the grapes, very tasty and very juicy. It's like a drink and food all together!” Mika chuckled nervously. _‘ Damn! Keep it together, Mika, you're all over the place!’_ Yuu laughed at Mika’s uneasiness, it didn't quite fit the calm and collected Prince he was most of the time. This was fun to Yuu, getting to know more of Mika and his sensitive side. “ Well, that sounds delightful! Shall we start?” Yuu replied happily watching as Mika slightly blushed as they both took their seats. Yuu being right next to Mika as he pulled his chair out for him. “ Thank you.” Yuu said as he took his seat waiting for Mika to sit so they could start. Yuu picked up his fork and started on the vegetables. “ My favorite fruits oranges, they last long and are very juicy too. Great for traveling.” Yuu said as he put a forkful of salad in his mouth. “ Oh really?” Mika said eating part of his chicken. “ Yeah, once I didn't have money for food just a bunch of oranges, I lived off of that for about a week. Then later I found work so my money problems were put to a halt.” Yuu said matter of fact eating more of his salad.

“ Did you do this sort of thing all the time? With traveling?” Mika asked. “ Yeah, just short jobs until I moved again.” Yuu grabbed some grapes off the nearby plates and popped some into his mouth. “ Yuu what was your life like before becoming a Night Child? If you don't mind me asking.” Yuu stopped mid chew, contemplating a little before asking.“ Sorry, Sorry I didn't mean to pry!” Mika panicked a little on the inside. “ No, it's okay. I’ll tell you.” Yuu said turning to him, taking a deep breath. “ I don't _really_ remember much, my mother died when I was young. I was left to fend for myself in my village, no one was able to take me in seeing as most of them had their own problems. So I stole food, clothes things I needed it was especially hard during the winter.” He swallowed thickly. “ It wasn't until I was in my teens, I realized I should at least try getting a job and I did! Things were getting better, I was learning to fish and catch!” Yuu realized his voice was getting quieter. “ I was just like a fisherman, until a crate broke out of one of the nets and landed on my leg. I knew it was broken and that's how I lost my job, I used the money I had leftover for food and slept on the streets. I had to so my leg could get better. It wasn't that bad until homeless people like me started taking my things while I slept.” His head fell downward his meal forgotten.

“ To say it was _horrible_ is an understatement.” Yuu ran a shaky hand through his hair. “ I was barely hanging on when the Night Children Festival came around. I didn’t talk to anyone and I looked like a sack of bones just wandering around waiting to die.” Yuu’s face lit up again. “ But that’s just the thing Mika!” He smiled looking back to Mika. “ The moon _gave_ me life, gave me purpose!” Yuu stood proudly showing off his muscles. “ I owe my life to it.” Yuu sat back down his eyes no longer filled with sadness, but hope. “ Wow…” Mika said going back to his eating. “ Well, I’m glad you’re still alive Yuu even if you don’t have the best past.” Mika patted him on the back. “ Thanks.” The rest of their meal was quiet, but it was a comfortable silence. Nearing the end Yuu was about to say goodbye when Mika said he had a surprise for him.

“ Just close your eyes and follow the sound of my voice and do _NOT_ use any of your supernatural powers okay?” Yuu nodded shutting his eyes listening to Mika. “ You’re going to love this, I promise you.” Mika giggles walking into a room where there footsteps seemed to echo around. “ Stop right there!” Yuu halted in his steps wanting nothing more then to just open his eyes then and there. Then he heard a twinkling sound like a melody and he opened his eyes. Seeing that Mika was playing the piano almost effortlessly, the song he played sounded sweet and innocent making Yuu happy. It somehow sounded how Mika might’ve been as a child, like a little ball of joy. Yuu giggled catching Mika’s attention as he neared the end. Yuu clapped while Mika stood up and bowed, “ What was so funny?” Mika asked Yuu who just shrugged at him. “ Oh _nothing_ , nothing at all.” Mika shoved him lightly. “ Well, I’m glad you like it.” Mika laughed, “ It wasn’t actually written by me, my mother wrote it for me and played a lot when I was a kid. She was surprised when I learned how to play it and showed it to her. She was so happy she cried.”

Mika looked to the side remembering fond memories while they walked side by side. “ Mika?” Yuu asked nervously. “ Yeah?” Mika stopped in his track. “I hope you survive this war.” Yuu said sadly. “ We will survive this war.” Mika wanted so badly to hug Yuu then, to hold him and calm him down from saddening thoughts like this. But he couldn’t without hurting Yuu. _‘ If only we could touch even if for a second.’_ He smiled at Yuu sadly as they continued their walk. They were in comfortable silence again, but their peace didn’t last so long as all soldiers were called to the training quarters. Yuu waved goodbye at Mika and left after all the war wasn’t far away anymore.

The days dragged and their training was more vigorous, sharpening their skills. They trained so long that they all had blisters in their feet and their muscles ached from over exertion. But they knew, they all knew that they had to work this hard. War is hell and you have to keep your eyes open at all times fight like every second you have could be your last. Because it could be and just like that the war was on their doorstop only two days away. The tension arose in the Kingdom most of the soldiers writing letters to loved ones in case they should perish. Yuu didn’t know how much this feeling of fear could effect people. He saw some soldiers break down and relentlessly repeated broken phrases. “ oh _god_ ….god...oh...god!” He saw one rocking back and forth on the floor his eyes tightly shut with beads of sweat running down his forehead. Others were worse off, and the staff tried desperately to help thin regain there sanity. He noted how some soldiers were really young and had never even thought of killing anyone.

Yuu knew how it felt when that last of innocence you had left your eyes when your sword would stab through someone else’s beating heart. It terrified him, but he was use to it. But no one should ever be used to doing such a thing, he patted one of the younger soldiers on the back. He smiled when he saw Mika, but he didn’t look none the better. His face was grim and worry Yuu was going to ask what was wrong when Mika took a deep breath. “ Attention soldiers!” Mika yelled. “ Yes Sir!” They stood at attention. “ I know you all are _scared_ , I know you fear what’s going to happen in that field. Well I’ll tell you what’s going to happen!” He paused waking down the hall. “ We’ll march down our faces filled with _pride_ in our enemies eye! We will fight like never before!” He passed Yuu. “ We will be victorious and watch as Bathory’s army runs back and I will have their precious King’s head on my sword!” Mika stopped on the other side his eyes filled with fierceness and respect.

“ _Who_ will win!” Mika yelled again. “ We will!” The soldiers yelled. “ WHO WILL WIN!” Mika repeated. “ WE WILL!!!” The soldiers yelled louder this time clapping and hollering the tension gone for awhile as they all smiled at eachother. Mika wasn’t so grim anymore as he turned to leave. It was Yuu’s turn to brighten up maybe he couldn’t save everybody, but he could still save some. It was time for him to step up and Yuu couldn’t help feeling a bit better afterwards. Then a wave of guilt showered over him _, ‘ Maybe I should be straight with Mika. He doesn’t deserve this.’_

Yuu knew that they’d never be together even if he wanted to indulge a little that only led Mika on. He should just stop him right now before he gets really hurt after developing more feelings. _‘ Just another person to hate my guts.’_ Yuu frowned going back into his gloomy state at the idea of never seeing Mika smile at him or brighten up when he sees him. ‘ _I’ll hate my guts.’_

 

 


	7. Nearly there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuu didn’t get to talk to Mika, but Ferid has changed his demands. He wants Yuu now, of course Krul isn’t going to give him up. Mika writes a letter in case he does die in war. And Krul tells Yuu how to break the no love curse! OMG IM BAD AT SUMMARIES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I bet you thought I wasn’t coming back for another month. But BAM her I am! Anyway thanks for being patient sorry for not being consistent, but good news! Marching band is coming to an end and we go to quad state this weekend which is our last competition so YAAAAAAAY!!! I’ll have a lot more free time then. Again I know I always say this but LOVE YOU PEOPLES AND ILL SEE YOU AGAIN IN THE FUTURE!

  
All throughout training that day Yuu had been tense. He knew he was going to talk to Mika later on. But he didn’t even know what to say. “ Hi Mika, how was your day. Well I’m sorry to say that you can’t court me anymore and we won’t see each other anymore either, goodbye!” Yuu’s stomach didn’t feel none the better. His training ended for the night and he was headed back to his room to wash himself when he heard someone yelling, running through the halls.

“ The Queen, I need to see the Queen! Urgent message! _Urgent_!” Yuu saw him run away in search of Krul, but what could have the messenger so ecstatic? Yuu followed where the messenger went and found he wasn’t the only one curious, a number of others had also appeared, Yuu could hear countless murmurs here and there mostly negative and quickly saw Shinoa and the others and joined their group. “ I guess you guys want to know too huh?” He asked. “ Yeah, I heard it’s good news about our battle with King Bathory! Maybe he’s withdrawn?” Yoichi had answered. “ Like hell, he’s always wanted the Prince ever since he was little, that _creepy_ bastard.” Kimizuki said shivering. “ Well, all we can hope for is that it doesn’t affect us in anyway that is harmful.” Shinoa sighed crossing her arms.

Then Krul had walked into the throne room with the note the messenger had sent. All across the room a hush had fallen. “ I know you’re all wondering what the fuss is about this letter I have received. Before I continue, Yes, it is about the war with Bathory. But do not have high hopes for I have not yet read the letter just what the messenger had told me. So hold your tongues until I am done reading it.” Her eyes grazed the people her sight sharp and red eyes glinting. She quietly cleared her throat before she unfolded the paper and began reading.

_Dearest Krul,  
It pleases me to know that we’ll soon be blade to blade with our Kingdoms fighting against each other in a great bloody battle that will be told for over centuries. But a little birdie has told me that you have been keeping something secret from me. Naughty Krul, but I have changed my demands as to what I want. I no longer have a craving for my little angel Mika. I seek the demon night child now, by the name Yuuichirou. If you wish to spare your people you will hand him over to me in chains. On sunrise of our rendezvous, there you shall state whether or not if you surrender or fight. Do hand him over, please my darling Krul, he’s special and I want him. Send word of my apology to Mika, but even I like a change in taste._

_~ King Bathory_

Krul was a mixture of utter disgust and hatred as she put down the letter. But Yuu noticed the glint of fear in her eyes and Yuu knew why, it’s because it would be up to the majority of the soldiers in this room what his fate would be. True he could’ve run and never come back, but everyone’s lives here would be on him and Yuu couldn’t bare it, not after the first time. Silence was a deafening sound and has been present so many times already that it made Yuu irritated. But nonetheless he waited, he knew the thoughts of his fellow knights. They would never give him up especially not Mika. He looked over to the blond and found his glare horrifying, it was dead and bloodthirsty his eyes going past Yuu and probably picturing Ferid being mangled to death. As if the blonde couldn’t hate him even more, Feird did the one thing that had shattered any mercy Mika might have had on him.

Yuu felt very cared for in that moment, but still very frightened. Then Krul cleared her throat gaining their attention again, “ Those that agree with Ferid’s new terms raise their hand.” Yuu felt personally attacked at how many hands were raised, all of them agreed to never hand over Mika, but he was their Prince, their future King. Yuu’s heart broke a little, but with his position things like this were bound to happen. “ Now those who disagree.” Yuu was happy that the majority were ones that wanted to keep him, he smiled at the soldier he helped earlier from his panic attack. He beamed at Yuuichiro raising his hand high ,so did Mika who stared down Yuu with a look of adoration.

“ The majority have voted to keep Yuu and continue with battle. “ He and the knights cheered. “ But in my personal opinion, anybody who agreed is a _coward_. Offering one of _our_ own as a sacrifice, what if it was you? Or someone you cared for, most certainly your answers would have changed. Be _ashamed_ , because I am ashamed to have such soldiers in our Kingdom.”

With that she walked away her red ruffle dress swaying from side to side as she turned her head slightly to smile at Yuu. He nodded quickly at her showing he saw her and appreciated what she had said. The soldiers separated allowing her passage, discreetly and carefully she slipped a note in Yuu’s hand, continuing her walk as if nothing happened. He squeezed it in his fist making sure no one else had saw it. Surely if she had given him it personally, she didn’t want anyone else to see it. “ Thanks guys for deciding to keep me.” He smiled at them and turned to leave so he could wash up. “ Hey, Yuu!” Mika ran up to him his arms outstretched, but he quickly halted his movements. “ oh..” Yuu had realized Mika wanted to give him a hug. “ I’m sorry..” Yuu frowned looking down at his free hand. “ Maybe this will be fine.” He held up one hand, his palm facing Mika. Mika knew what he meant and held up his own carefully placing it on Yuu’s. “ Is this how I can show my affection for you?”

Mika whispered his eyes boring into Yuu’s again. If he kept it up, Yuu just might melt on the spot. “ Yeah, for now I guess.” He brought his hand back down, “ I have to go wash up, see you later Mika.” Yuu never had moved his other hand with the note from behind his back. He walked speedily back to his room and as soon he locked his door he uncrumpled the note Krul had given him.

_Yuu_

_Meet me in my chambers, I have something very_  
very serious to talk to you about, come when everyone has   
gone to bed

What did Krul have to talk to him about? Why did it have to be after hours? Yuu pondered all these questions as he sat down on his bed. “ Why not tell Mika too? Or does he know already?” Yuu’s head swam with even more questions as he dropped the letter into the small bowl he used to wash his face. The letter had dissipated turning into soggy pieces in the water removing any remnants of Krul’s secret meet up with him. After he disposed of it, he called one of the maids down to fetch him water for his bath. “ I guess we’ll see tonight.” He sighed running a hand through his hair.

__

Mika was outraged, no even more outraged. The mere thought of Ferid’s hands anywhere on Yuu made him bloodthirsty. ‘ _No one will lay a hand on my Yuu-chan, no one, not even Ferid.’_ He scowled at the hands that had raised to give Yuuichiro up. He looked at Yuu then, he didn’t notice Mika’s stare at him because he looked to heart broken. _‘ Probably didn’t want to know how many people would give him up if it meant not dying.’_ He grew sad at the thought of giving Yuu up, which was a huge probability because this vote was based on the people. That’s why so many loved their Kingdom. Krul didn’t silence their words she encouraged them to speak. But right now Mika would love to personally deal with each and every coward with their hands up. As soon as she took the vote for keeping Yuu his hand shot up almost immediately.

He felt pride in his chest when the majority wanted to keep Yuu. This time Yuu looked at Mika and Mika made sure to portray his feelings then. He wanted to squeeze Yuu so hard in that moment in a bone crushing hug. He almost did, upon realizing he couldn’t really touch Yuu. Mika’s happiness withered a little until it sprung up again when Yuu held his hand out in front of him. Mika was more than happy to bring his own up against the palm of Yuu’s. It felt the world to Mika knowing this one thing, this simple motion could say so much for him could tell Yuu that he cared for him, loved him. He blushed a little hoping Yuu didn’t notice, he let his hand fall in sequence with Yuu’s as Yuu told him he had to go wash himself. Mika smiled again waving goodbye with hopes of seeing Yuu later or maybe tomorrow. Who knew, they go to battle in two days. Krul would be escorting all the soldiers in their ranks with the knights on their horses.

Krul and him would lead them until the captains would take over and assume the front line. Mika was never one towards violence, but if his people, kingdom, his family are at stake. He will fight and he will not give up, Mika was resilient in that sense. _‘ I would gladly take a stab for Yuu.’_ He thought, as a tinge of pain crossed his mind that he’d have to watch Yuu from above and not actually be with him. Mika was scared too, fearing he might lose Yuu or he might die himself. Surely if he dies in battle Yuu would kill him and that thought terrified him alone. Mika hung on to the small moments they had and cherished his new memories, but they didn’t have far enough time to enjoy each other. Mika was in his room now his thoughts going morbid, Mika noted that he should write a letter to Krul and Yuu in case he is slain in battle. “ What would I say?” He thought of his mother and how upset and lonely she would be now that her only son was gone especially after his Father passed away.

Or how Yuu would feel, Mika could tell he felt something, but he kept it bottled up for fear of what he was. Fearing ever having to feel, Mika knew that all too well. But he was holding on, he is never letting go. How could he for the first time, in a long time he feels alive. He feels more than he ever has before, he wants to do things, he wants to go out and stare at the sky. He wants to talk to people, he plays the piano for the soul purpose that it makes him happy.

Mika couldn’t have ever saw himself doing the things he’s done now, Yuu was his new beginning. He gave him a second chance and somehow Mika’s going to repay him the favor. His love blossomed a little further for the raven and Mika’s heart fluttered even more. _‘ Gosh, I have it bad.’_ Mika lifted his hand and brought it to his chest, feeling his heart beat a mile per second. _‘ Yuu-chan you make me feel this way with one simple touch.’_ He thought about earlier in the throne room. Mika had to smack himself out of his reverie because “ God man! Were at war stop messing around.” Mika sat down at his desk, discarding his cape and untying his boots. He braided his bangs that hung in his face and tucked them behind his ears. With the dim candle lighting in his room, he grabbed his ink a quill and started writing.

_Dear Mother,_

_I am dearly sorry that I did not to get to witness this victory for our people. I hope that it calms you to know that my soul isn’t gone, but watches you. Know that you are never alone and know that I will not be filled with sorrow. I will, however, miss your kisses atop my head. Or your gentle touches of reassurance in tough times especially after Father died. I admit I was in a state of hurt and utter isolation. It was my fault that I never entrusted myself to you about my feelings, I was too young to really think about anyone, but myself and too young to recognize that you felt the same way I did. For that I am sincerely sorry, and Mother. I know I don’t say it too often, but I love you too. Very much with all my heart and even if I didn’t get to experience these new feelings too long, I realized just how much I was missing! It’s thanks to you and Yuu that I have lived for that small amount of time, don’t cry Mother. Please take care of yourself, don’t shut our friends out. Live and let people know the kind hearted person you are, the caring person I know you are. I do have one favor though, please take care of Yuu. He is the only one I have loved and ever will love. He is precious to me, he is forever my true love_

Mika didn’t know that by this point he was shedding many tears and gritting his teeth so hard it hurt. Mika didn’t like doing this talking like he was already dead, because he wasn’t, but then again he might be by tomorrow. He stopped writing for awhile that night and decided to just lay down in bed. He did need to rest, but he could already tell that it was going to be a restless night that night. He was trembling and his fingertips felt unusually cold in his warm bed. He rubbed his hands together hoping to get some warmth back in them. He pulled the furry blanket up around his head, balling himself up from the rest of the world. Mika’s eyes slowly closed, his last thought that night before sleeping. _‘ I’ll live for the both of you.’_

__

The air was crisp that morning, a breeze passing every now and then. Krul noted that even though to onlookers it looked like a beautiful day the wind whispered death to them. Mika hadn’t gotten any sleep and Krul had just given Yuu the night before the key to breaking the Never Loved or Be Loved curse. The act within itself was horrid and most certainly tested how much one cared for another. She should know, Mikki died doing the same thing, but Krul’s heart broke when she found out he didn’t truly love her. But she knew, she knew for a fact how much Yuu cared about Mika. Otherwise he wouldn’t have been so happy to find out he didn’t have to live like this the rest of his life. He had many a question afterwards to ask her about. She let Yuu go that night happy, she halted her horse in its steps.

She looked forward seeing Bathory already there on the other side of the field, a creepy smile on his face. “ Like he enjoys this sort of thing.” She spit at the ground towards him. She trotted out towards the middle of the field, Bathory doing the same. “ Oh Krul you look _lovely_ today! But that aside, where are we on my _present_.” He looked past her to try and search her army for Yuu’s face. “ You..” She raised her sword at him quickly gaining his attention again. “ You should have _never_ been a King, you take people’s lives like you’re throwing away _trash_!” She hissed at him knicking him on the throat. “ I will _never_ hand over one of my _own_!”

She put her sword back in her holster and raised her head high. “ I see.” He said touching his neck. “ When I _slaughter_ your army, your son I’ll make sure you see it and make you _suffer_. Then I’ll take my Yuu home with me! We’ll have a bit of fun and then his death, his death will be my _absolute favorite_.” Krul wanted to gag, she glared at Ferid one last time before turning her horse away and walking back to her side. She signaled for her battle horns to go off before announcing. “ If you _hate_ Bathory as much as I do then show it today!” She roared. “ If you’re _proud_ of our Kingdom and _cherish_ your families then fight for them!” Her heart was racing as she moved up the line.

“ If you value your own life than fight for yourself! But know that he will not defeat us! We will be _VICTORIOUS_!!!” She yelled raising her sword in the air. She smiled at them a prideful gleam in her eyes, Mika raising his sword high in the air. She turned around seeing Bathory was ready as well. Then finally with her heart in her throat she yelled “ _CHARGE_!!!”


	8. I'd die for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War is on, blood spatter, insanity, more blood shed. Yuu has a bit of internal conflict with himself. Mika is off fighting ferid Krul holds her own in battle in the background. Mika is dying, Yuu saves him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM ON A ROLL!! Anyway here's my update, lol I'm updating it in school on a computer. Hope no one looks over at my computer to see the shit I'm writing, haha. Well here you go my lovelies and goodbye until next time! Update: so I updated this without putting the right date on here? Sorry! But thank Iw3z for pointing it out! Love you okay I have marching band practice byeeeeeeee

The clang of swords echoed around the area and the screams of pain and agony could be heard of fallen soldiers filling Yuu’s head. He quickly cut down the man in front of him slashing down his front with enormous strength. Causing blood to gush out and splatter on his face, he didn’t hesitate as his next opponent came running towards him, screaming his battle cry. “ How can you fight so bravely for a man who’s as _evil_ as Bathory!” He had yelled at his enemy his only answer was an attempt to slice his neck. Yuu found an opening in his move and stabbed him in the side earning him another scream as the soldier fell. He ripped out his sword, the soldier holding onto the wound hoping it’d stop bleeding. Yuu put him out of his misery, he wasn’t cold enough to let him die a slow and painful death. His nerves were shot, his eyes darted quickly around the other soldiers and spotted Mika who boldly went straight for Ferid.

 

_ ‘Idiot!’  _ Yuu thought as he blocked blow after blow from his enemies. He didn’t pay enough attention and the soldier was able to nick his forehead with the tip of his sword. Frustrated he lifted his leg and swung it so hard against the man that he kicked him across the field. Yuu was trying his best not think of the feeling of crushing bones against his leg. “ Yuu behind you!” Kimizuki had yelled, he used his sight seeing that the soldier behind him meant to stab him in the back with a staff. He turned putting his hand under the staff changing the direction making it go upwards as he swung down with his other hand and broke the staff in half. He grabbed the half that was still in his hold and plunged it through the man’s stomach making the fellow who didn’t look any older than Yuu cough up blood. He pushed back roughly not stopping to see him fall as the light left his eyes. Yuu ran through the crowded fighters, his breathing coming out heavy as puff after puff was released into the cold air. So much blood littered the field and still more soldiers were coming from the opposing side. 

 

Yuu saw they still held there side, it was obvious that they were more skilled. To Yuu it seemed that Bathory’s men barely knew what they were doing and most attempted to run. Yuu stopped observing as he got closer to Mika, They both were off their horses now fighting on ground, Yuu was glad to see that Mika had landed a blow on Ferid, cutting his stupid silver ponytail off. Yuu stopped, clearing some of the men that crowded around Shinoa away. He tried, tried so hard to ignore the way their faces looked when he took their lives. Shinoa felt the same as she finished off the last of them. She brought up a hand to her face smearing off the blood that covered it and by the looks, she had been crying. “ You can’t defeat me Mika! In your tiny little head you know you can’t!” Ferid had yelled Yuu was in earshot now. “ Everyone here will die including the one you hold dearest to your heart!” He was trying to get Mika to lose it, so he can make a mistake. So that Ferid can hurt him. Yuu cursed as he was faced with an onslaught of soldiers attempting to take him out altogether.

 

“ How would you know who I care about!” Mika yelled blocking his blow, his sword clashing harshly against Ferid’s. “ Oh a little birdie told me!” Ferid laughed as he pushed Mika back. “ A traitor! You bastard!” Mika was getting outraged and Yuu had to get there, he had to help. Yuu summoned his wings flying upwards so fast that the wind knocked down the group of soldiers. It was harder to maneuver himself in his battle armor, but Yuu could see that the knights weren’t holding off to well. He flew over as fast as he could to help. Just as one was about to attack Yuu came in blocking it with his shield. “ Cease this mindless violence! Why can’t we compromise! Your people are dying in larger numbers than ours! Just give up!” Yuu had tried talking to them again. “ Why would we want peace? When fighting is so much more fun!” A man with red hair had said smiling at Yuu like he was in a festival. “ You find  _ this  _ fun!” Yuu was outraged that this man found this entertaining like the lives of their people meant nothing to them.

 

“ How  _ dare  _ you!” He slammed back on the soldier cracking his head open hearing the man curse. A satisfied smile appeared on Yuu’s face as he charged forward stepping on the red head before he could get up. Putting down his weight on his chest, “ What is your name before you meet your untimely demise?” There was no remorse in his face, no signs of mercy. As terrified eyes looked back up at Yuu. “ My name is Rene, but please have mercy! Please!” Yuu glared down at him. “ Did you show them  _ mercy? _ ” He presses down harder on Rene’s chest. “ How many lives have you taken  _ today _ ?” He continued to stare him down until he was knocked down by a soldier in white. “ Piss off you piece of shit!” Yuu looked up to glare at the man, but just as he was about to attack they were gone in a flash. His eyes darted around wanting to feelthe live leave the cowardice man.That’s when Yuu realized he had lost his humanity, in that moment it took him just a few seconds before he valued nothing of a human life. War changed a person and within the few hours, it had changed Yuu. 

 

He snapped back into reality, they had decreased Ferid’s army by a fourth already. Even if the numbers were minuscule they had the upper hand now. Yuu was glad for a second before he grabbed his bloody sword and started fighting again.  _ ‘ Maybe we can make them surrender.’  _ Yuu would be happy if at least they could save some of the people, Krul can decide what she does with them as long as they don’t die, Yuu was happy. “ Surrender now and we’ll show you mercy!” He yelled catching his  attention. “ We can’t!” Yuu looked at the man and found his eyes were in pure terror, but not for hear of him, but fear of Ferid. “ If we run he’ll kill us himself! We didn’t want this! We didn’t want any of  _ this!”  _ He swung his sword harder at Yuu, “ He’s a monster and I have a family I need to get back to!” Yuu hesitated for a moment, the reason he has stayed. He was here for his family, he was fighting for _ his  _ family. “ Why don’t we fight _together_?!” Yuu yelled catching the man’s attention. “ I can guarantee your safety as long as you swear your loyalty.” They lowered their swords. “ Ferid will be overthrown.” They spread word and combined their forces to fight against the remaining soldiers.

 

__

 

Mika thanked the hours of training he put into fighting for without his level of endurance he wouldn’t know if he’d even be alive right now. Their soldiers have fought long and hard for the few hours that they’ve been here. He was proud and even prouder that he’d be the one to take Ferid down. He smiled maliciously at Ferid his sapphire eyes burning with prospect of the man’s death. He grit his teeth while blocking Ferid’s next attack, Mika kept his eyes wide open. His opponent did have quick attacks and it didn’t seem like Ferid was tired at all. “ This is fun Mika!” He said running at him, “ We’ve never spent so much time together!” Ferid smiled at Mika making his insides twist. He growled at him as he parried his attack. “ You’re sick!” He thrusted his word at Ferid hoping to at least nick the man, but Mika missed.

 

His frustration nearly boiling now Ferid’s taunts echoing around his head. He could feel his heart pounding, his legs ached from trying to get a firm stand on the ground that was now freshly covered in blood. Outside his and Ferid’s battle lay men from both sides. Either dead or dying, Mika could hear their cries overwhelming his senses as he disgustedly spit out the taste of metal in his mouth. All of this to Ferid was fun, a game, nothing more. He wanted to see Ferid’s guts on the floor, screaming mercy for his own soul. Mika would not give it to him, “ If anyone deserves a most gruesome death, it’s you!” He yelled his attacks gaining more vigor than before. It caught Ferid by surprised his eyes widening at the fast pace Mika was swinging at him. 

 

Mika sighed in satisfaction as he cut Ferid’s left hand off. “ AHHH!” Ferid yelled holding the profusely bleeding wound. Ferid grinned up at him a dark chuckle leaving his lips. “ Oh look at what you did.” He let his hand fall to his side. “ Mika’s been a bad boy..” Mika did nothing, but stare at the man before him listening as his voice lowered deeper and deeper. Almost as if..” They’ll neVER FIND YOUR BODY NOW!” Ferid yelled running at Mika holding his sword in his right hand. Mika caught something in Ferid’s eyes, something farther than insanity. A mad man who wanted nothing more than to bathe in his blood. Mika prepared himself and got into stance, Ferid’s force came crashing into him stronger than before. His attacks so quick Mika could barely keep up, he couldn’t tell whose sword was whose. _‘ Don’t die, don’t die, don’t die.’_ He chanted over and over again hoping his prayers would keep him alive. “ Mika!” He heard Yuu yell from a distance, Mika couldn’t see, but he definitely could tell that Yuu was on his way. 

 

“ Stay away!” He yelled never taking his eyes off of Ferid. Ferid with great force shoved Mika to the ground the impact making Mika lose his breath. He saw Ferid’s figure heading towards Yuu who was busy fighting his own battle. “ No..” He wheezed out lifting himself up with the strength he had. _‘ Hurry!’_ He screamed in his head. Just as Ferid swung his sword towards Yuu, Mika jumped in front of him. 

 

The world stopped for a moment surrounding Mika in a haze. His sight blurring at the edges as he felt himself cough up blood. Ferid’s sword slid out of him with a muffled squelch, the pain less excruciating now that he felt numb. “ NOOOOO!!!” He heard the powerful yell from Yuu’s voice. He hit the ground with a thud as Ferid was cut down in front of him. Yuu wasting no time to dismember the heinous man. He smiled a tear going down his eyes, “ Thanks, Yuu-Chan.” 

__

 

Yuu had become the animal, he had become that monster once again. He couldn’t hold the pain within the dread that flowed within his body knowing that right behind him Mika had died. Mika saved his life at the price of his own life and all that ran through his head was _‘ Die, die, die, die, die!’_ Yuu’s vision went black and the next thing he saw was parts of Ferid all over the place his hands covered in blood and soldiers from around backing away from him with terror in their eyes. Even Shinoa and the knights looked at him horrified. But he didn’t have time to waste he needed to see Mika, hold him to talk to him and tell him everything’s alright. He turned around lifting Mika’s body towards him, he saw his eyes slowly open so Mika wasn’t entirely dead yet. “ M-Mika, everything’s going to be alright..” Yuu looked down at Mika, his eyes watering as his tears started overflowing. 

 

“ Just, s-stay looking at me _please_?” Yuu held onto Mika tighter. “ Yuu-chan, hah I didn’t think it’d be this _cold_ …” Yuu saw his eyes unfocus for a bit panic rushing his heart. He wiped his eyes putting his other hand over the stab wound. “ it’s okay Mika. I know how to fix it.” Yuu smiled at Mika his voice going hoarse from all the yelling he’s done. “ I’ll save you.” Mika with the little life he had looked up at Yuu in silent confusion. Yuu took a deep breath concentrating on his energy, he lifted his hand to the empty air and before everyone’s eyes a green ball of light started forming in his hand. Drawing energy from his heart. At some point the fighting stopped since Yuu killed their King and their eyes were on Yuu now. He opened his eyes feeling suddenly weak as his eyes glazed over his essence in his hand.

 

He looked at Mika one last time and placed a kiss on his head, smiling warmly at him as he reached death. “ Live Mika, live for me.” He whispered before placing his energy on Mika’s heart. It flowed over the blonde healing the wound and any other wounds he might have gotten in battle. Mika opened his eyes from underneath Yuu, his blue hue shining bright in his eyes. “ Yuu-chan, I’m alive! I’m a-alive? Wait, Yuu-chan?!?” Mika looked at Yuu in horror as he saw the life was literally drained from him. Yuu went limp and fell on Mika from his kneeling postion on the gropund. He clutched onto him his body feeling cold. “ No! It wasn’t supposed to happen like this!” Mika cried into the lifeless body. “ No Yuu! Please come back, please you’re my everything!” Soldiers around them lowered their heads in respect some shedding tears at the warrior they had lost that day. “ _please, **I love you**!_ ” He sobbed into his shoulder his cries echoing around the battle field. 

__

 

Krul was watching from afar at the scene before her, she had seen all the events up to now and it broke her heart. Mika was stabbed by Ferid from behind Yuu in order to save him. Yuu in a fit of rage literally tore through Ferid catching the attention of everyone around them. Krul watched sadly approaching the boys watching as Yuu had shed the last of his tears. He was now doing what they had talked about the night before 

***

_“ What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?” Krul had let Yuu into her room. “ Shhh! Follow me.” She waved for him to follow to her bed. She pushed it aside opening the secret door behind it. Yuu followed silently behind her, further down the iron staircase into Krul’s secret chamber. He waited patiently and quietly as Krul searched her Library for the one book she’d been wanting to read to Yuu. “ Yuu there’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you.” She clutched onto the book here body trembling. “ I didn’t know how I’d tell you or if I should tell you. But I see now it was for the better.” She ah fed him the book. “ History of the Night Children! Where did you get this?” Yuu with shocked eyes looked between her and the book. “ You see Mika’s father, Michael he…” She cleared her throat. “ He was a Night Child.” She whispered the last part like the term was nothing but a fuzzy memory. “ I loved Mikki from the bottom of my heart, but we were nothing if not just an arranged marriage.” She smiled sadly at that._

 

_ “ The time came where I became very ill, Mika was just a child at that time and everyone thought I wasn’t going to make it through the night. There was no cure because we had tried everything and just as I thought I was taking my last breath, Mikki cast the ritual.” Tears pooled at her eyes as she turned to the page of the curse placed upon Yuu. “ The reason night children were sealed off and not allowed intimate relationships is because of their loyalty. They had to follow their calling and obey the rules of the Moon. So this ritual was made, but if the couple was brave enough one would place themselves in near death situations while the night child gave up their life force.” Krul laughed at Yuu’s expression. “ Barbaric I know, but it was the only way to tell if they really loved each other. If they were willing to die for eachother.”  _

 

_ She frowned. “ Wait, if that’s true and Michael was a night child how was Mika born without the ritual? Since Night Children can’t be intimate with anyone?” Yuu looked at her doubt crossing his face. Shame passed Krul’s face a pained expression like ripping off an old scab. “ Mika isn’t the son of Michael.” Yuu’s eyes widened. “ Biologically He isn’t, But he had been there for Mika as a child. Playing with him and teaching him, making him a proper prince! He was the best thing that happened to Mika!” She fell to her knees. “ So who’s the real father?” He rubbed her back. “ I don’t know..” A strangled cry had left her. “ I was drunk and I wanted someone to hold me, Mikki knew that the baby wasn’t his so he told the Kingdom it was his!!” Yuu listened quietly. “ Mikki cast the ritual knowing that he’d die and he did it anyway! He left me! My best friend, my lover!” She covered her face with her hands.  _

 

_ “ He died that day and Mika when he was older was told he was poisoned, I didn’t know what to do! But now you know.” She looked up at Yuu her eyes puffy. “ If you want to love freely and know your love is real then do the ritual, only if you're certain. Absolutely certain.” He took the book with him, Krul was sure that he read through the Love curse ritual that night readying himself for tomorrow. _

_ *** _

 

Krul watched as a green ball of energy appeared in Yuu’s hand. It reminded her of Mikki’s whose energy was blue, she waited intently to see if their love had proved pure. She saw, her soul withering as Yuu went limp above Mika and her son clutching onto the soulless body. She lowered her head in respect also for Yuu saving her son. Death covered them, whispering into all their ears to stay silent and remember those who have died that day. Just as Mika was about to give up a green light surrounded them. Covering them in a green haze lifting their bodies up, until light poured out of both of them. Yuu opened his eyes, smiling upon realizing that they had survived. “ Mika!” He yelled happily jumping onto the blonde mid air hugging him to death. 

 

“ Yuu-Chan!” He giggled as he wrapped his arms around Yuu’s waist as they were lowered to the ground. “ You’re _alive_!” Mika yelled. “ Yes, I am!” Yuu smiles giddily at Mika. “ So you really _do_ love me!” Yuu smiled again getting another hug from Mika. “ Now you figure that out!” They laughed as the soldiers around them gathered around crushing the pair in a group hug. Even though they were all tired and fatigued and a lot of bloodshed had occurred that day they were all smiling and laughing together. Partially because some of them had gone insane, but no one knew that at the time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	9. Fiery touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war is won and both sides are united under Kruls rein, the army heads back and goes headfirst into a jubulous celebration hosted by the town. Festivities that last an ENTIRE WEEK, although no one is complaining. But our prince does seem to get into a bit of a drinking challenge and causes some problems for Yuuichirou. If you know what I mean. Wiggles eyebrows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me be the first that I am terribly sorry that it has taken me so long to update, but seriously I thought senior year would be easy Who knew it would take such an emotional toll on a person. I can’t believe I graduated! And maybe heading to college, who knows maybe I’ll take a year off to save up money or have a breather. But anyway enough about me, I know how this is ending now and I know it’ll be sad for most of you to see it go, but it’s been a wild ride! I mean look where we’ve gotten and this chapter takes a break from all the gloomy darkness that had been surrounding our lovers. This chapter is a treat for you guys! And I hope you enjoy byeeeeeeee oh and thanks for staying with me this long.

They burned any of the remaining casualties after the two sides had spoke their peace. Krul formed a treaty with what was left of Ferid’s army, she agreed to let them reside where they were now, but now she had become its ruler. Of course she promised the people freedom and would gladly crush down the crime rate in _her_ new kingdom. With the formalities handled, they knew they would have a lovely welcome back.

Word had gotten back to the kingdom far before the army did and to say they were joyous is an understatement. It was like the town was rebirthed, bathed in flowers and sweet aromas filled the night air. Not to mention the gifts they received at the castle. For an entire week there was parties, dancing, feasts held in Yuu’s honor. It felt great coming back to a town where Yuu was known and they cared for him. There was no one else trying to hunt him down and claim him. Well except one person, “ Yuuuuu-channn…” Mika had called out to him from the doorway of the bar where him and the Knights were sitting at.

 “ Yeah, Mika?” He read the blondes face quite easily seeing as he was now drunk. “ Come here for a sec?” Mika waved him to come closer. “ Um okay.” Yuu felt nervous heading towards that gaze he couldn’t quite put his finger on. “ What is it?” Mika latched onto Yuu pulling him close by the waist and whispered in his ear. “ I talked to Krul y’know.” Yuu froze at the sudden touch.” She told me about the curse and how you broke it. So now we can be together.” He shoved his face into the crook of Yuu’s neck. Sucking on the spot and leaving a dark hickey. Yuu shivered, tingles running through out his entire body. “ you’re so cute..” Mika whispered again making Yuu want to curl into himself.

 Mika was so close, so close that he could feel his breath on his skin, the lingering smell of wine and how incredibly _hot_ Mika’s mouth was on his neck. Yuu was pretty sure he was blushing darker than Mika when he pulled away bringing up his hand to touch that part of neck that now felt sensitive. “ Woo! Go Mika!” Shinoa yelled as the group cracked up in laughter in the dimly lit bar. Yuu whipped his head back so fast he heard a crack and quickly shoved Mika back into the hall, he grabbed Mika and ran away as fast as he could.

 Yuu should have really paid attention as to _where_ he was running too, because now, they’re in some hallway with no one around. “ H-hey Mika do you know…” Yuu looked back at the drunken man that held his hand tightly and stared at him with dark eyes. He stepped closer to Yuu, towering over him making Yuu feel ever so small. Yuu backed up until he hit the wall, blushing again at the memory of Mika’s lips on his neck. “ Yuu-chan?” Mika said huskily. “ Y-yes?” Yuu put his hands on Mika’s chest because god he was going to be smothered.

 “ You’ve never kissed anyone right?” Yuu lifted an eyebrow at the obvious answer to that question. “ No.” Mika smiled brightly like a kid who found buried treasure. “ Why?” Yuu was nervous again. Mika leaned his forehead on Yuu’s, pressing their bodies flush together. “ Then I’m going to be your first!” Yuu’s eyes widened as Mika’s eyes fluttered closed and his hands gripped lightly at the sides of Yuu’s face. With a single movement Mika’s soft lips were on Yuu’s, he had never felt this before, this sort of touch.

 

He felt Mika shift his head to the right making Yuu tilt his head to the left, replacing kiss after kiss, leaving Yuu breathless. “ mm-Mika..mph..hah..” Yuu’s heart was beating like crazy and he didn’t want to stop. Mika brought his thumb to Yuu’s bottom lip caressing it to open up. “ wh-at?” Yuu was hit with shock when he felt Mika’s tongue inside his mouth, he snapped his head back covering his mouth. Mika opened his eyes like he had just woke up from a daydream, Yuu saw the blush on his cheeks as well, but he didn’t expect something else to be there.

  _Want_ , it was written all over Mika’s face the simple fact that he wanted Yuu, not just _that_ way, but also _together_ to live their lives together. Yuu brought his hands away from his face and wrapped them around Mika’s neck, he nudged Mika’s nose smiling at the goofy blue eyed man in his arms. “ I really love you.” Yuu’s eyes didn’t leave Mika’s as he kissed him again opening his mouth slightly as he let Mika deepen the kiss. Yuu was gasping now his head was spinning, his grip tightening on Mika, he was being _devoured_ by Mika.

 

He copied Mika’s movements increasing the heat between them. Yuu’s body felt hot all over an incredible heat pooling in his guy like a tight coil. He couldn’t stop, he _didn’t_ want to stop. Mika pulled back, a single line of saliva connecting their lips, “ C’mon..” Mika laced their fingers together as he dragged Yuu through the hall. What Yuu thought was a dead end turned out to be a hidden passageway. Where a set of stairs lit by candlelight led up and up to a darkness Yuu couldn’t see yet. Mika grabbed one of the candles as they went further. “ Where are we going?”

 

Still holding hands Mika brought him up the endless amount of stairs, it amazed Yuu how much stamina Mika had even in his drunken state to be doing this. They finally reached a faded red door that hadn’t been opened in forever guessing by the rusty hinges and inch thick dust. It creaked open when they entered, Yuu was surprised to see a ceiling painted beautifully of the night sky filled with stars. He wandered around the room a bit more, his curiosity getting the best of him. A bed sat in the corner, it was obviously meant for a child seeing as it was carved in the form of a ship.

 

Yuu giggled as he saw toys around the room, memories of a child that used to live here. He found Mika out on the balcony silently staring up at the sky, when Yuu stepped out he saw why. The moon shone clear as night, the brightest out of all the stars in the night sky. “ You know I should be thanking it, it brought me you after all.” Mika’s hand found Yuu’s again. “ This was my room as a kid before I took up the princely duties and moved closer into the castle by my mother. I used to look out this window often at night. Getting lost in its glow.”

 

Yuu leaned on his shoulder, smiling to himself. “ Yuu, you….you are my everything.” Mika turned his head to kiss Yuu on the head, Yuu leaned into the touch sighing contently. “ Let’s go to bed.” Although the bed was a bit dusty it wasn’t anything they couldn’t handle. Mika hugged Yuu from behind squeezing his body against his. He tucked his head into the crook of Yuu’s neck and Yuu hadn’t felt so comfortable as he did then.

 

—

 

Sunlight leaked through the glass of the windows in the balcony doors, waking Mika up from his slumber. “ Ow that’s bright.” he rubbed his eyes looking at his surroundings. “ Why am I here of all places?” He was about to get up, when he felt a weight on his other arm. Mika looked down in a shock, there Yuu was snuggled in his arms and what appears to be a dark hickey on his neck. He touched himself sighing in relief that he was still in his clothes and looking down at Yuu he was in his too. “ But, then what did we d-do last night.” Mika’s memory was foggy, all he remembers is the talk he had with Krul, _‘ Ah! The good news about us!’_

 

He definitely remembered that part, but what, “ ah crap..” Krul the most giddiest person in the world challenged him to a drinking contest to celebrate. “ That’s probably why…” His train of thought was lost as his eyes laid back on Yuu who was still sleeping, they drifted down to his back where his cream colored shirt rode up on him. Yuu shifted positions in that moment, he turned half asleep bringing an arm to rest his head on, pulling up his shirt further revealing those taut muscles Mika only saw in training.

 

Mika without thinking reached over gently pulling Yuu’s shirt up over to reveal chiseled abs that led to rosy pink nipples. Mika sucked in a breath, biting down on his bottom lip. “ Maybe? Just a little?” He lightly scraped the surface of Yuu’s skin with his fingernails making the latter shiver, but not wake. “ Hmm..” Mika ran his hand over Yuu’s stomach lightly touching, trying to memorize the curves and dips of Yuu’s body.

 

Mika did not dare to go underneath the band of Yuu’s pants, _‘ He certainly would wake up.’_ He moved his hand to his back, loving the way his trim waist curved down to his pert ass. Mika licked his lips, he grabbed onto one fondling it with his hand. “ mmm” he froze at Yuu’s sound, but otherwise immobile body. His eyes fell onto his chest again, Mika leaned down one last glance towards Yuu. _‘ Please don’t wake up in the middle of this.’_ He lightly licked the pink nub, seeing goosebumps spread across Yuu’s chest. He smirked as he licked and sucked onto it, “ ah!” Yuu let out a groan that spurred Mika on, he freely groped his chest now, his mouth leaving hickey’s here and there. “ ..nngh!..mika..” Yuu moaned out, Mika satisfied with his work.

 

There wasn’t a place on Yuu’s chest that hadn’t been marked or touched by Mika’s mouth. With this Mika snuggled back into bed with Yuu until they eventually would both wake up later in the afternoon, after all Mika was still hungover.

 

_Later that day_

 

“ w-what the hell!” Yuu yelled in his room as he was getting changed. No wonder the maids had looked at him weirdly when he was bathing he had hickeys all over his chest! _‘ This certainly did not happen last night!’_ Yuu blushed as he hastily buttoned up his shirt. “ Mika, you suck.” He finished getting dressed making sure none of the hickeys showed and huffily went to meet Shinoa and them in front of the castle. The maids who gave him his clothes earlier eyed him as they giggled again. He sped up his pace not wanting to meet their faces. Yuu was glad to see they were waiting for him.

 

“ Good afternoon, Yuu-san.” Shinoa smiled at him she was dressed in daintier clothes than usual, a light purple ruffle dress with laced flower patterns at the edges and _‘ Is that makeup?’_  “ Or should we say, Yuu-chaaaaaaan!” Kimizuki tackled him from behind mimicking the way Mika had called out to him last night. Yuu blushed throwing the pink bean pole off of him.

 

“ Leave him be Kimizuki, after all it was a big thing for Yuu. He’s never been with anyone before, it’s got to be exciting right?” Yoichi smiled at Yuu, sending Kimizuki a glare before he patted Yuu on the back. Yuu noted how everyone was wearing normal, but slightly dressy clothing. Kimizuki has a long sleeved, black tunic with gold trim and a leather belt around his waist followed by brown pants and black boots. Yoichi wore a light green shirt that laced up at the top and black pants, Yuu saw how his hair looked more combed than its usual. “ How come all of you are dressed up? What’s happening?” Shinoa giggled, “ Didn’t you know Yuu? There’s going to be a ball tonight! We’re all dressed to ask our beloved to this special night. But why we called you here is because….” She pulled him down so that their eyes met.

 

“ Will you ask Mika to the ball?”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to update soon it is summer so I have quite a bit of free time. Well until next time! <3 <3 <3
> 
> Also sorry if the chapter looks a little weird it tried fixing it, it’s just a pain to edit especially if it’s on mobile. -_-

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed comments and kudos are always appreciated!!! Love you alllll <3 <3 <3


End file.
